Sélène, ou Cullen et Compagnie
by ritournelle
Summary: M plus tard Les Cullen pensaient pouvoir être tranquille à Forks.Sauf qu'en plus de Bella,débarquent Sélène et son mentor,deux vampires,qui vont pas mal chambouler leurs vies déjà bien agitées.Entre passé sombre et futur incertain, voilà leurs histoires.
1. Chapter 1

Je courrais aussi vite que possible, le sentant derrière moi, prèt à bondir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Alors je courrais sans ralentir, évitant tous les obstacles avec légèreté, accélérant dès que la situation le permettait. Mais il ne me lâchait pas, il ne perdait pas de terrain. J'entendais ses pas derrière moi, son odeur m'entourait, une odeur excitée par le défi et désireuse d'en finir. D'un coup, je le sentis bifurquer, il se mettait à la parallèle et gagnait du terrain. Merde.

Je débouchai sur une clairière, et ce n'était pas bon. L'endroit était bien trop dégagé et trop propice à une attaque. La forêt, elle, me protégeait, mais ce vaste pré me mettait en danger. Et lui, il était juste là. Pour éviter qu'il me saute dessus, je me mis à zigzaguer. Cependant, il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi et me connaissait aussi bien trop. Je sentis ma dernière heure approcher, et surtout l'air changea suite à son brusque saut. Son corps de marbre me percuta violemment et je roulai avec lui dans l'herbre encore humide de la rosée du matin, et ce sur au moins dix mètres. Je me libérai et me relevai d'un bond. Tout mon corps se tendit, mes lèvres se retrousèrent dans un grognement sourd et guttural. Il se mit à tourner autour de moi, attendant le bon moment pour m'attaquer de nouveau. Il espérait trouver une faille. Tous mes muscles étaient arqués, j'adoptai une attitude de défense instinctive. J'allais défendre chèrement ma peau. Il me regardait avec un sourire ironique qui dévoilait une ranée de dent blanches avec des canines un peu plus pointues que la moyenne. Mais à part ce sourire, il n'avait rien d'humain. Un visage trop lisse, des traits trop parfaits, des yeux étranges, et enfin cette impassabilité énervante. Je me raidis encore plus quand il rétrécit le diamètre de son cercle d'observation. Le seul moyen de me défendre était de laisser transparaître une faiblesse. Je relâchai imperceptiblement mes muscles et cela suffit: la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il sauta sur moi comme un félin. Sauf que je l'attendais. Je me tournai vers lui et envoyai ma main droit dans son plexus. Il se retrouva plié en deux pendant une demi seconde, ce qui me suffit pour attaquer. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Je percutai le tronc d'un chêne et m'aplatis par terre, un peu groggy. Je tentai de me relever mais il fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi et me tordis le bras sur mon dos me maintenant au sol avec force. J'essayai de me battre mais il appuya juste un peu plus sur ma colonne vertébrale ce qui m'arracha un léger gémissement.

« Tu t'avoues vaincue?

Jamais!

La première des qualités est de reconnaître ses défaites.

Et celle d'un mentor, d'avoir un minimum d'humilité.

... Pas faux.

Allez, lâche moi maintenant, grognai-je en bougeant un peu.

Mais tu t'améliores, continua-t-il en relâchant la pression, tu tiens djà beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ouais, grommelai-je, maintenant je cours vite. Ouah quel progrès!

Il sourit à ma boutade et m'attrapa par les épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

Fais pas cette tête. Tu t'adaptes très bien à ton environnement, et puis moi j'ai quelques siècles d'expérience de plus.

Si tu le dis, ça m'a donné faim.

Rapide alors, parce que je ne veux pas que tu rates ton premier jour de cours.

Comme si je pouvais oublier, soupirai-je.

Par là, répondit-il sans plus faire attention à moi.

Il reprit sa course et je le suivis lestement. On ne tardait pas à repérer de jeunes biches qui s'abreuvaient. Le spectacle était magnifique, les bêtes splendides, mais notre état ne nous permettaient pas de nous extasier. Ma gorge était sèche et ma soif grandissait de plus en plus. Un coup d'oeil à mon compagnon, et nous étions prêts. Avant que le vent ne tourne et que nous soyons repérés, nous nous jetâmes sur le troupeau. J'atteris sur la croupe de ma proie et plantai mes dents aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir dans la jugulaire de l'animal. Je sentis la peau céder, la chair se déchirer et enfin le sang couler dans ma bouche avide de sang chaud, même celui d'un animal. Je commençai à boire alors que le coeur de la biche battait encore. Cruel, non çaurait dû être un humain. Ah non, il faut que je change ma façon de penser, ç'aurait pu être un humain. Voilà c'est mieux, mais pour l'instant j'étais toute à l'épanchement de ma soif impérieuse. La biche s'écroula, haletante, gémissante de douleur, et cela ne fit que renforcer mon plaisir. Je raffermis ma prise et bus de tout mon saoûl. Une main sur mon épaule me fis bondir. Et littérairement. Je faisais face à mon adversaire à cinq mètres du sol accrochée au tronc d'un arbre.

Désolé, Sélène, ce n'est que moi, me rassura mon mentor avec sa voix la plus suave et chaude.

Ne refais plus jamais ça, ma voix, elle, était rauque, saccadée, et gutturale.

Détend toi, ma belle.

Je me laissai tomber souplement de mon perchoir. J'étais encore trop jeune, mes réflexes étaient trop incontrôlables. Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je fis un grand sourire à mon maître.

C'est bon, c'est passé. On rentre? Il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour.

D'accord. Tu n'as plus faim, t'es sûre?

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Je le pris par la main et nous reprîmes notre course, avec plus de nonchalance, plus rien ne pressait. L'entraînement était terminé, et notre soif apaisée.

Nous arrivâmes dans notre toute nouvelle maison depuis peu. Elle faisait 90m² au sol avec un sous-sol et un étage. Pourquoi si grand? Car un vampire (voilà le mot est lâché) a besoin d'espace encore plus quand ils sont deux. Kasen (quelle ironie ce prénom) l'avait choisie à l'abri des regards en grande partie et donnant sur la forêt. Elle était assez lumineuse, ou en tout cas devait l'être les jours de beaux temps et surtout avec de grands volume. Le sous-sol avait été aménagé en grande salle de sport donnant sur le jardin de l'autre côté, avec une piscine et de quoi se défouler un peu. Le rez de chaussée était composé des pièces à vivre, cuisine (il fallait bien en passer par là), séjour, salle à manger (idem), bibliothèque (très important) et enfin la chambre de mon mentor. L'étage m'était presque réservé, une grande pièce me servait de chambre avec une salle de bain attenante, un bureau spacieux (à lui la bibliothèque à moi cette pièce), dressing (!!!) et une chambre d'amis (mais en avait-on seulement).

Je montai donc dans mon chez moi et allai dans la salle de bain. Non pas que j'étais suante et transpirante, je ne l'étais jamais, mais j'aimais les douches chaudes, longues et chaudes. Tellement longues que Kasen vérifiait que chaque maison dans lesquelles nous emménagions n'était non pas dotée d'un ballon, mais bien d'une chaudière. Critère qui pouvait se révéler rédibitoire. Je pense qu'il en avait assez des douches froides. Je passai donc une bonne grosse demie heure dans la cabine, avant de me décider à me préparer. Je séchai mes longs cheveux et les regardai se boucler naturellement, en soupirant je n'arriverai jamais à en faire quelque chose. Heureusement, ils étaient longs, même très longs car sec ils arrivaient en bas du dos en grosses boucles souples à la limite des anglaises. Je sortis de la salle de bain enfumée et récupérai des fringues. Un jean slim brut avec un gros pull en mohair beige très clair avec un col roulé mais évasé. Je mis une paire bottines à talons (je complexais toujours autant sur ma taille) grises. Un coup d'oeil à la glace: parfait. La classe, avec un grand C en y regardant bien. Humaine, je ne pouvais me permettre de telles tenues, mais une fois transformées mes défauts avaient disparus et j'en profitais pour me rattrapper. Ce qui n'étais pas au goût de Kazen qui endossait en plus de son rôle de mentor celui de protecteur. Mais celle-ci ne le ferait pas trop tiquer, vu que le pull était assez long pour couvrir mes petites fesses. J'attrapai mon sac en cuir qui me suivait partout et descendis les escaliers.

J'y vais.

Fais attention.

Au moindre doute, je m'éclipse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je compte sur toi.

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et sortis de la maison. Le seul point commun à tous les vampires: le goût de la vitesse. Moi j'avais opté pour la simplicité: une mercedes benz SLR Mclaren dernier cri, ok j'avoue on repassera pour la simplicité, mais c'était la seule chose que l'on pouvait se permettre. Alors je m'y adonnais avec délectation, et Kazen avait beau gronder pour rien au monde je me contenterais d'une voiture banale. Je montai donc dans mon petit bijou et démarrai. Je fis rugir le moteur juste pour le plaisir, et aussi pour agacer un peu plus mon père vampirique. Enfin je démarrai. Le trajet fut rapide, il était encore tôt et peu de voitures étaient sur la route. J'entrai en trombe sur le parking et freinai brusquement avant de m'engager en marche arrière pour retrouver le sécrétariat.

J'entrai dans l'office et fis face à une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années un peu rondellette mais l'air bonhomme. Lorsqu'elle s'intéressa enfin à moi je lui fis mon plus grand sourire.

Bonjour madame, dis-je d'une voix douce. Je suis nouvelle et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour mon premier jour.

Ah oui, répondit-elle en me rendant mon sourire, mon charme avait encore agi, j'ai vos papier. Alors, votre emploi du temps, votre numéro de casier, votre code, votre inscription à rendre dûment remplie, des informations sur les mutuelles, et enfin, le règlement intérieur du lycée.

Je me retrouvai les bras remplis de paperasse. Je la remerciai et filai. Les papiers ne tardèrent pas à finir au fond de mon sac, je me doutais que mordre un élève et le vider de son sang était une des règles prohibées d'une et de deux j'avais déjà retenu en un simple coup d'oeil toutes les informations nécessaires pour ma journée. Je remontai dans ma voiture et allai me garer sur le parking des élèves déjà occupé par une dizaine de voiture. Je descendis sous le regard admiratif de plusieurs personnes. Afin d'éviter toutes conversations, les jeunes ici me parraissaient accueillants et avides de potins comme dans tous les petits bleds, je mis sur mes oreilles mes écouteurs au son le plus bas. Cela suffisait pour me couper du monde. Je sortis de mon sac, après avoir fouillé un moment, un bouquin et me posai sur le capot de ma voiture pour lire un peu. J'adorais lire, et n'importe quel bouquin qui me tombait sous la main et puis j'avais assez de temps libre pour me permettre d'être éclectique. J'étais absorbée dans mon livre, comme à chaque fois que je m'y mettais, lorsque je sentis une odeur qui se dégageait de celle de tous les humains. J'hésitai à humer plus attentivement à cause de tous ces parfums du sang qui circulait dans les veines de tant d'humains, mais j'avais besoin d'en avoir le coeur net. Je levai un peu la tête et reniflai essayant de me désintéresser des humains. Et je reconnus aussitôt cette fragrance mais sans vouloir y croire. Une chance sur combien franchement? J'ouvris les yeux, me redressai un peu et observai la foule. Et je les vis, au nombre de cinq. Autour d'une volvo. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarquée le vent jouant en ma faveur. Je pris le temps de les détailler: ennemis ou amis?


	2. Chapter 2

Deux filles, différentes mais d'égale beauté, et trois garçons, idem. Ils avaient la peau diaphane comme moi, des visages impassibles et une grâce propre à notre race. Je n'avais plus aucune doute et hésitai sur la marche à suivre. Nous avions beau être civilisé, la notion de territoire était assez développée chez nous. Bref, pour le momment je ne risquai rien: trop de monde. Car j'avais bien observés leurs yeux: ambrés, un peu moins chez le blond torturé qui me faisait penser à Rimbaud, mais définitivement dorés. Ils ne souhaiteraient sûrement pas se faire remarquer. Malgré toutes ces certitudes, mon instinct me dictait de fuir, de retourner auprès de mon allié et de plier bagages. Mais je m'efforçais à agir avec raison: Kazen aimait cette ville proche de la nature avec un degré d'ensolleilement frôlant le zéro. J'inspirai profondément et me mis en marche. Ils m'avaient tournée le dos et j'osais espérer pouvoir aller en cours sans qu'ils me remarquent du moins pour l'instant, lorsqu'une bourrasque fit s'envoler mes longs cheveux blonds. Et merde. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et je me figeai. Sans même y penser, j'adoptai une discrète position de défense, prête plus à fuir qu'à bondir, car même avec un entraînement régulier, je ne pourrais rien faire contre cinq vampires, jeunes ou anciens. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils me fixaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de méfiance. Chacun attendait de voir ce que l'autre ferait. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris pour voir leur aura flamboyée. Elles avaient chacune des couleurs différentes, comme des empreintes une aura était unique. Je vis, celle bleue clair et foncé au centre, s'étendre et se diriger lentement vers moi: et un vampire avec une aptitude, un. Je fixai cette langue bleue qui venait à moi et la déformai afin qu'elle m'évite. Cela me demandait encore beaucoup de concentration et d'effort mais bien moins qu'au tout début. Le seul inconvénient était que je ne pouvais pas définir les aptitudes. Après tout cela pouvait être amical. Mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris afin de voir de façon plus normale, tenant toujous à l'écart l'aura bleue. Le garçon à qui elle appartenait s'était tendu face à mon pouvoir et ils commençaient à me faire peur. Pour montrer mon côté « je ne cherche pas les emmerdes, je vais juste en cours » je me redressai et arrêtai de montrer les dents. D'un pas plus assuré que je ne l'étais en réalité, j'allais vers eux. Ils me regardèrent approcher sans bouger un seul de leur muscle. Ce qui m'étonnai ce qu'aucun des élèves n'avait semblé remarqué notre manège. Ce qu'ils peuvent être aveugles. Je m'arrêtai à cinq mètres du groupe: autant pour pouvoir les observer que pour leur laisser le choix. Une seconde passa encore. On se voyait de plus près et on se humait afin d'essayer de comprendre qui était réellement l'autre. Finalement, je ne tins plus:

Bonjour, je suis Sélène. J'ignorai que je rencontrerai d'autres membres à Forks.

Ma voix, comme je l'avais souhaitée, était douce et chaude, un peu rauque pour tout de même montrer ma force. Une voix révèle tant de chose que je l'avais bien entraîné. Je leur fis un petit sourire qui n'engageait à rien.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux afin de décider la marche à suivre et j'attendis avec patience. Finalement, c'est le plus grand et le plus musclé qui fit un pas vers moi. Je reculai aussitôt, avec j'avoue un peu de crainte. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me faisait le plus peur mais bien Rimbaud.

Moi c'est Emmet Cullen. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Je vis que son sourire était sincère, il avait l'air plus amusé de la situation qu'apeuré ou même étonnée.

Je dois aller en cours, repris-je pour briser le silence. J'imagine qu'on finira bien par se croiser de nouveau.

Bien que pas du tout rassurée, je dus me résoudre à leur tourner le dos. Mais j'étais aux aguets. Je me faufilai prestement dans les couloirs du lycée afin de trouver ma salle d'histoire moderne. Je tendis à un mot à mon professeur et attendis patiemment qu'il le lise et qu'il me désigne une place au fond de la salle. Je m'assis à côté d'une jeune fille qui semblait respirer le bonheur. Avec mes cheveux, je me fis une sorte de rideau afin d'éviter toute amorce de dialogue.

Le prof commença son cours, et je m'en désintéressais aussitôt, non pas qu'il était ennuyeux, mais toute personne paraissait ennuyeuse face à mon mentor qui, lui, avait vécu cette époque et m'en parlait bien mieux. J'esquissai sur une feuille un début de portrait et ce n'est que vers la fin du cours que je me rendis compte que c'était Rimbaud. Il m'avait intrigué avec son air tourmenté et ses cicatrices sur son beau visage.

Jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, je continuai à aller au cours. Et à chaque fois, je m'ennuyai un peu plus. Je savais déjà tout ce qui était dit et j'aurais même pu tenir le cours sans souci. Mais je me devais d'adopter une attitude studieuse, heureusement quand je n'y arrivai pas je pouvais toujours palier mon manque de sérieux avec mon aptitude...

Au lieu d'aller au self, je m'enfuyai discrètement vers la forêt. Il y avait trop de monde, et à présent trop de vampire. Dans un self, où les éléments tranchants faisaient loi, je n'aimais pas la maladresse des humains qui n'aidaient pas à garder le contrôle.

Je montai haut dans la montagne à la recherche d'un coin ensolleillé. J'aimais sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau et j'avais trop peu d'occasion de le faire. Je trouvai un petit coin de verdure où le soleil réussissait à percer. Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe sèche et me détendis enfin. Nous avions essayé une fois de nous fondre dans une grande ville, désagréable expérience qui nous avait soigné définitivement de toutes velléités de recommencer. Tout ce bitume était trop déprimant et les maigres parcs ne nous était pas suffisant, surtout pour les réserves animales. Ce que je regrettai le plus de ma vie d'humaine était de pouvoir dormir. J'aimais m'endormir roulée en boule sous une couette chaude et épaisse, j'aimais rêver, entrer dans un demi sommeil là où l'imagination galopait, j'aimais me réveiller reposée et encore embrumée par des songes fantastiques. J'aimais fermer les yeux et me laisser aller. J'aurais aimé m'endormir au soleil encore une fois, j'aurais aimé sentir ses rayons me réchauffer et me baigner d'une chaleur toute éphémère mais tellement agréable. Voilà ce qui me manquait, voilà ce qui me faisait défaut dans ma nouvelle vie. Je m'étirai de tout mon long et soupirai heureuse de cette harmonie que je ressentai avec cette nature accueillante mais aussi nostalgique de ne pas pouvoir profiter pleinement du soleil qui osait une timide éclaircie.

Tu devrais être plus prudente, n'importe qui pourrait te surprendre.

Je sursautai et me levai du même bond. Je n'aimais pas être surprise, ça signifait danger. J'observai mon adversaire afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait. C'était le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Celui à l'aura bleue.

Que me veux-tu? Grognai-je, mes dents étaient toute sorties et j'avais ma sale tête de vampire. Cette tête de combat qui n'avait plus rien d'harmonieux ou de séduisant.

Du calme, répliqua-t-il les mains levées en signe de paix, je ne suis pas là pour t'attaquer mais pour faire connaissance.

Faire connaissance? Mais... pourquoi?

Eh bien, disons que nous allons peut-être devoir cohabiter alors autant que cela se fasse en paix.

Je suis sur ton territoire.

Nous avons surpassé cela.

Où sont les autres? Demandai-je en humant l'air.

Ils sont au lycée, nous ne voulions pas te brusquer.

Et pourquoi toi?

Courte paille.

Je ne te crois pas.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus le droit à un petit sourire.

Qu'essayes-tu de faire avec ton aura?

Comment ça?

Je la sens se tendre vers moi. Quel est donc ton pouvoir?

Je..., il hésita un instant pesant le pour et le contre, je lis dans les pensées.

Tu essayes de t'introduire dans mon esprit.

J'essaye de savoir qui tu es.

Alors pose des questions c'est plus simple, grognai-je toujours peu rassurée.

D'ou viens-tu?

J'étais au Canada dernièrement.

Es-tu seule?

Non.

Combien êtes-vous?

Et vous?

Sept.

Je cachai ma surprise. Sept. C'était la plus grande famille que je connaissais. Comment faisaient-ils pour vivre ensemble sans se battre? Ils devaient avoir tous un contrôle de soi impressionant.

Alors?

...

Nous ne prévoyons aucune attaque si c'est cela qui t'empêche de répondre.

Nous sommes 2, mon mentor et moi.

Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici?

Je... Nous avions envie de changer d'air.

Heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas en moi sinon il aurait vu des images terrifiantes.

Et pourquoi Forks?

Tu connais la moyenne des précipitations ici, souris-je.

Effectivement, ria-t-il. Tu verras, cet endroit est très tranquille et parfait pour nous.

Le souci c'est le gibier.

Il faudra juste aller un peu plus loin, mais ça ira. La forêt est très accueillante et prolifère de proies.

J'en ai eu un aperçu.

Pourquoi es-tu venue ici? Tu nous fuyais?

Ca te ferait plaisir hein, réagis-je aussitôt à la provocation. A vrai dire, je fuyais plus les humains et leurs bavardages incessants et leur curiosité trop avide nouveauté.

Ils peuvent être épuisants c'est vrai.

Mais il me paraissait assez sceptique. De toutes façons, il devrait se contenter de cela. Je me détendis un peu et enlevai quelques brins d'herbe qui s'étaient accrochés à mon pull.

T'en as aussi dans les cheveux.

Ah zut, là ça va être galère.

Fallait y penser avant de se vautrer par terre.

Je me suis pas vautrée, je me suis allongée, rétorquai-je agacé par son sourire qui s'élargissait plus je me défendais.

Au fait, moi c'est Edward Cullen.

Sélène, mais tu le sais déjà.

Nous ne voulions pas être désagréable ce matin.

Je crois que nous avons tous été un peu surpris, c'est normal.

C'est vrai que nous nous s'y attendions pas. J'ai même cru rêvé en sentant ton odeur.

Elle est paradisiaque hein, riai-je.

Il me dévoila ses parfaites dents blanches.

Bref, ne nous en tiens pas rigueur.

Trop tard, Emmet sera définitivement mon préféré.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'éclater de rire. Il afficha un air surpris. D'habitude, il devait mieux se contrôler, mais mon aptitude était en action. Je venais de m'en rendre compte et éprouvai une once de culpabilité, mais si cela pouvait nous permettre, à Kazen et moi, de vivre en paix ici, alors je devais mettre toutes nos chances de nos côtés. Et puis, Edward m'inspirait confiance, il avait toujours un air très sûr, et presque rassurant.

En moins de deux secondes, il fut près de moi, une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts fins, son visage à quelques cenimètres du mien. Son odeur était spéciale, musquée, avec l'odeur du bois et de la verdure, elle était agréable. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, ambrés, interrogatifs. Je relâchai ma maîtrise et le laissai aborder mon esprit.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'

'Des brins dans tes cheveux'

'Ah j'avais oublié'

Mais attends, tu as entendu ma réponse?

Oui, aussi clairement que si tu l'avais formulé.

Interloqué, il s'éloigna instinctivement de moi. Il n'avait pas peur mais s'interrogeait juste.

Cela pose problème? Demandai-je.

Non, je veux dire pas vraiment mais c'est la première fois que cela arrive.

Ravie d'avoir pu innover, ironisai-je.

J'attrapai ma crinière et secouai mes cheveux afin de faire tomber l'herbe qui y était retenue. Mais à part une feuille, je ne vis rien tomber, ça allait être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Edward tendit la main et retira avec douceur les preuves de mon escapade. Quand il eût fini, j'attrapai mon sac et le lançai sur mon épaule, prête à m'en aller. Je désirai m'éloigner du vampire. Je m'étais approchée de lui trop vite, après tout je ne le connaissais pas, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Je repris un visage impassible et une voix atone.

Je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai cours.

Je te suis.

Je fis une petite moue, je n'avais pas prévu cela. Cela me répugnait encore certains aspects de ma nouvelle espèce, et si avec Kazen je n'avais aucun souci, avec quelqu'un d'autre cela me gênait profondément.

Premier arrivé à la lisière?

Arrête, tu vas te ridiculiser.

Tu crois ça, je suis le meilleur à la course dans ma famille.

De même

Nous sommes 7.

Je te battrai.

A Trois! Un...

Deux, Trois!

Je m'élançai aussitôt avant même de finir mon énumération. Mes enjambées se firent plus longues, j'avais l'impression de voler au dessus du sol. Edward me tenait tête, nous étions côte à côte à nous toucher presque. Il me lança un regard du genre: tu veux la jouer comme ça, et, sans que je puisse rien faire, me donna un coup de coude qui, à notre vitesse, m'envoya valser contre un arbre. Je fus sonnée une seconde avant de sourire largement, la course risquait d'être prometeuse. Je pris appui sur l'arbre et me propulsai. Je bondissai d'arbre en arbre le rattrapant peu à peu. Lorsque je fus au dessus de lui je m''abattis sur son dos et l'écrasai ainsi au sol. Je l'entendis grogner et me relevai en m'appuyant sur sa tête. Je savais que ce grognement n'était que joueur, le jour où il le ferait pour de vrai, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à barbouiller sa charmante petite gueule de boue. Mais ses réflexes étaient très bons, malheureusement pour moi, car il m'attrapa par la cheville en plein bon et je ne pus que m'écraser à mon tour. Il éclata de rire face à ma mine renfrognée et se remit à courir, moi sur ses talons. Il commençait à gagner du terrain, ce qui me plaisait guère, d'un coup de pied je lançai une branche morte dans ses pieds et il buta violemment me permettant de le dépasser. Je voyais enfin l'orée de la forêt, j'allais gagner. Je dépassai à pein les derniers arbres que Edward Cullen me sauta dessus. On roula boula sur cinq mètres avant que je réussisse à prendre le dessus.

Je t'ai eu, déclarai-je victorieuse

T'as triché, sourit-il

C'est toi qui le dit.

Edward...

Une autre voix, une humaine. Une humaine au parfum ennivrant, sucré, appétissant. J'aurais pu me contrôler bien mieux que ça en temps normal, mais je venais de passer une heure entière dans ma peau, en tant que vampire et non pseudo humain, je venais d'effectuer une course effrénée, je venais de combattre contre un vampire, et l'adréaline courrait encore moi, tous mes sens vampiriques étaient au paroxysme. Et cette humaine était par bien des points troublante et attirante.

Bella, non! Cria Edward, en essayant de se relever, mais ma poigne était bien trop forte. Lui cela faisait des années qu'il était civilisé, moi à peine quelques décennies, j'étais plus forte que lui a fortiori dirigée par la faim et en position de force.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ( comme ça on a l'impression que j'ai des milliers de lecteurs...lol)

En tout cas voici le chapitre trois.

Si vous aimez, si vous l'ajoutez dans vos favoris, si vous la mettez en "alert" alors s'il-vous-plait profitez-en pour laisser une petite review. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive beaucoup!!

Je compte sur vous et bonne lecture!

La jeune humaine se figea prenant conscience du danger. Cours, petite, vas y cours, je n'attend que ça. Le temps se suspendit pendant quelques secondes. Je vis la brunette amorcé un demi tour, et la chasse fut lancée. J'écrasai mon poing sur Edward histoire le sonner un peu et avoir quelques secondes d'avance, vitales. Bella courrait vers la forêt, autant dire que pour moi elle rampait. Je m'élevai à dix mètres au-dessus du sol et atteris devant elle. Cette odeur, ce parfum, ce coeur battant la chamade, et ce sang circulant à une vitesse dans ses veines. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit mais elle était la tentation incarnée. Même pour un vampire repu de la veille, d'ailleurs surtout pour un vampire végétarien repu de la veille. Son sang devait être si agréable en bouche, ma gorge ne demandait qu'à le goûter. Je perçus distinctement le grognement guttural d'Edward. Je vous avait dit que j'aurais fui, mais un vampire ne réfléchit pas face à une proie, il n'est qu'instinct. Et de toutes façons, au moindre geste de sa part, je déchirerais la gorge de cette humaine afin de m'abreuver. Et il le savait, et il ne bougeait pas d'un cil se contentant de gronder sa frustration. Je lui adressai un grand sourire ironique. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Bella le savait elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop effrayée. Ce qui était dommage, l'odeur de la peur est la plus savoureuse. Mais je ne pus savourer trop longtemps ma victoire à mon plus grand regret car je sentis plus que je ne vis tant j'étais obnubilée par cette carotide frémissante, les quatres autre Cullen m'encercler. J'aurais toujours le temps de faire mal à l'humaine mais plus de boire de tout mon saoul et surtout pouvoir m'en sortir sans casse. Je les sentais déterminer et même en colère. Qu'avait donc cette humaine pour être si importante? Je vis une vague verte se diriger vers moi et je ne pus l'éviter, je ressentis aussitôt de l'apaisement et une grande sérénité. C'était Rimbaud qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène et impossible de m'en dépétrer. Je me calmai malgré moi et ma soif et je finis quelques secondes plus tard à retrouver une vision disons plus humaine de la situation. Je perdis le masque de haine et de bestialité et regardai enfin ma proie comme une adolescente avec de la famille et une vie et non pas comme un en-cas. Aussitôt, je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière afin de m'accrocher à une branche à cinq mètres de hauteur. Je hurlai ma rage, ma frustration et ma haine de moi.

Alice, ramène Bella à l'intérieur dépêche toi, entendis-je Edward murmurer d'une voix blanche.

Emmet, la blonde et Rimbaud se rapprochèrent de moi sans vraiment savoir quelle attitude adoptée. J'imagine qu'ils attendaient la décision de leur frère qui semblait être le plus impliqué auprès de cette humaine. Moi, je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas penser, de ne plus penser et de me forcer à me calmer. Mais c'était dur.

Sélène, m'appela-t-on.

Je tournai mon visage torturé vers les vampires. Qui m'interpellait?

Sélène, descend, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Comme si j'avais peur, Cullen, crachai-je.

Pourtant tu devrais, grogna la blonde.

Rosalie! S'exclama Edward. On a tous vécu ça, alors si tu plais tu la fermes!

La prénomée regarda son frère choquée, apparemment elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ainsi rabrouer. J'hésitai à descendre au vu de leur carrure respective, cependant s'ils avaient voulu m'attaquer cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus perchée. Lentement, sans en lâcher un du regard, je me laissai glisser le long du tronc. Lorsque je touchais terre, je me tassai sur moi même encore peu rassurée. Une nouvelle vague de sérénité m'atteint.

Arrête ça tout de suite Rimbaud, dis-je avec une voix plus douce que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Rimbaud? S'esclaffa Emmet.

Poète français, laisse tomber tu connais pas, grogna le blond visiblement pas ravi de son surnom.

Sélène, nous n'allons pas t'attaquer, nous voulions juste te... protéger de toi-même, m'expliqua Edward.

Si tu le dis... C'est quoi qui vous relie à cette humaine?

Ils se tendirent tous de nouveau.

Du calme, je veux juste comprendre.

C'est compliqué.

Je crois que je peux comprendre Edward, rétorquai-je.

Il eut un étrange sourire comme s'il se rappelait un bon souvenir.

Peut-être plus tard.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à un humain? Tu ne sais pas te contrôler? Nous, on est tranquille ici, alors va pas tout foirer, compris?

Je...

Rosalie, on a fait la course, une course plutôt brutale, on était en mode vampire tout puissant, grogna Edward. Ca arrive à tout le monde de ne pas pouvoir résister, alors la blâme pas, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, surtout avec un aimant à ennui comme Bella dans le coin.

Je crois que je devrais y aller.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre frère soeur.

Tu vas aller au cours ou pas?

Oui, c'est bon je suis calmée, alors pas de souci.

T'as science aujourd'hui? me demanda Rimbaud.

Ouais, en première heure.

Alors je te conseille de ne pas y aller.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'on va disséquer une souris, c'est bon j'arriverais à me contrôler.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui tous les élèves vont se piquer le doigt afin de tester leur sang.

Je rentre chez moi.

Bonne idée, sourit-il.

Mais je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, loin de moi toutes formes de paranoïa, mais je ne désirais pas spécialement tourner le dos à tant de vampires. Je me redressai, étirai mes muscles ankylosés à force d'avoir été sous tension, et sentis quelques douleurs aux bras et jambes. Sûrement des hématomes suite à ma confrontation avec Edward. Je me frottai l'épaule droite qui m'était le plus douloureux tout en me rendant compte que Kazen, en fait, se contrôlait vraiment bien lors de nos entraînements.

Je t'ai fait mal? S'inquiéta Edward.

Non, rien de grave, grommelai-je. Allez-y vous allez être en retard.

T'as peur, s'esclaffa Emmet.

Vu votre tête de tout à l'heure, non je ne suis pas rassurée, alors allez-y en premier, optai-je pour la sincérité.

Sélène, on ne te veut aucun mal, soupira Edward.

Ouais, dis ça à ta soeur.

Cette dernière me fusilla du regard, si c'était pour me faire changer d'avis, c'était raté. J'évaluai du regard les quatre vampires qui pour l'instant étaient plus absorbés à faire la morale à leur chère blondie qu'à me regarder. Je pris ma décision en un quart de seconde et m'enfuis vers les bois. J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom, mais pas de pas ni d'odeur. Ils me laissaient partir. Je contournai le lycée, et dix minutes plus tard je sautai sur la terrasse donnant sur le salon. Kazen était là, assis sur un fauteuil, ressemblant à une statue, immobile, seuls ses yeux bougeaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Kazen était magnifique, un rayon de soleil faisait miroiter sa peau comme si elle était faite de pierres précieuses. Il avait noué ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux en catogan, et ses yeux avaient cette couleur ambrée caractéristique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des yeux avides de sang. Il était toujours calme, serein, apaisant. J'ouvris la baie vitrée et entrai dans la pièce. Le plafond était haut, donnant une impression d'espace, de liberté. Quelques meubles étaient présents, un canapé, deux fauteuils et un écran plat géant. Très fonctionnel en tout cas. Rien de superflu, comme si en perdant la vie, on perdait le désir de posséder, d'acquérir et d'accumuler. Je m'installai dans le canapé, allongeant mes jambes, la tête pendant dans le vide, mes cheveux blonds touchant le parquet chaud de la pièce.

Tu n'es pas en cours, demanda finalement mon mentor après quelques minutes de silence.

Question bête.

Tu comprends exactement ce que je veux savoir.

On a un souci Kazen.

Aussitôt il se redressa, posa son livre sur l'acoudoir, ses coudes sur ses genoux, avec un air préocuppé.

Que se passe-t-il?

Il y a d'autres vampires à Forks.

Des nomades?

Non, une famille. Cullen.

J'en ai entendu parler. Végétarien?

Oui, mais ils sont sept, Kazen, c'est beaucoup. Et nous seulement deux. Et puis, les trois garçons sont plutôt expérimentés. Ce sera difficile.

Sélène, qu'est-ce que j'essaye de t'inculquer depuis des années?

Ne pas tout voir en stratège, grognai-je en fermant mes yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait frapper mon visage.

Exact. On ne va pas se battre avec eux.

Et la question du territoire, on met ça aux oubliettes c'est ça?

Nous sommes civilisés.

Et ils sont sept, ici depuis longtemps et seuls.

Ce sont des végétariens qui n'ont plus ces instincts là.

Y en a un baraque, un autre rapide, une qui veut m'arracher la tête, un qui influe sur les émotions, et une bizarre dont j'ignore tout mais qui doit aussi être douée.

Sélène!

Le ton avait changé, plus sourd et menaçant. Il n'accepterait pas plus mes justifications, et à présent c'était bien plus mon maître que mon mentor. D'un geste de la main, il me demanda de me redresser et lui-même se leva.

Je ne t'autoriserai pas à traiter irrespectueusement ces personnes, alors ne parle plus jamais d'eux comme des ennemis. Et obéis moi.

Je ne croisai pas son regard. Il m'intimidait encore un peu, et même si personne ne pouvait le savoir, je sentais qu'il était dans une colère noire.

Sélène, regarde moi, reprit-il plus doucement, tu n'es plus dans le monde sauvage. Et même si tu t'es vraiment améliorée tu as encore certains réflexes qui n'ont plus lieu d'être.

Mais, je me sens mal à l'aise, j'ai cette désagréable...

Et il faut que tu te maîtrises. Je ne veux pas déménager encore une fois.

Je vis la fatigue dans ses yeux. Kazen était quelqu'un casanier, qui aimait avoir ses petites habitudes, il n'aimait pas les grands chamboulements. Malheureusement pour lui et son style de vie, j'étais arrivée.

Je monte.

Tu veux chasser ce soir?

Ca ira.

Je rejoignai ma chambre, mis la musique à fond (c'est à dire à un volume normal) et me posai sur mon lit qui n'était là que pour la décoration et la couette mouelleuse. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Cependant, les visages de Jasper et Emmet ne cessaient de revenir devant mes yeux. Ces deux là m'intriguaient. Rimbaud avait l'air de souffrir perpétuellement, ses grands yeux brillaient avec une certaine noirceur, Emmet, tout en muscle, tout en légereté et gaieté. Comment faisait-il pour être heureux, pour réussir à se satisfaire d'une telle vie? Etrangement, c'était vers Rimbaud que ma sympathie allait naturellement. Peut-être parce qu'il souffrait comme moi de cette situation, et son don ressemblait au mien, enfin selon certaines facettes. Moi je contrôlai les auras, auras qui sont à la base de tous: nos humeurs, nos aptitudes, notre force... Je pouvais influencer les auras en bon ou mauvais, et je savais qu'une fois cette habilité dévellopé à son maximum je serais sûrement redoutable. Mais pour l'instant je n'en étais qu'aux prémices de cet art. Kazen essayait bien de m'aider mais comme il n'avait aucune conscience de comment mon don ce présentait, il n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas de capacité, mais la sienne était plus offensive. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mon aura. Au contraire des autres, la mienne était fluctuente, elle changeait de forme, de couleur, et d'opacité. Aujourd'hui, elle était jaune, jaune vif avec un centre plus orangée et m'entourai totalement, protectrice. Je me concentrai dessus et essayai de l'élargir. Ce type d'exercice avait tendance à m'épuiser et à me laisser sans force, mais pour autant je continuai à le faire. Je voulais pouvoir maîtriser mon habilité. Je voulais pouvoir me contrôler tout court. Et je n'arrivais pas à me décider si c'était ma course avec Edward ou l'odeur de cette humaine qui m'avait fait réagir aussi violemment. Et je me faisais peur. Et j'avais honte. Comment pouvais-je ne pas résister à ce point. J'avais peur de la déception que pourrait éprouver Kazen. Après deux heures de pensée plus ou moins morbides, je me levai de mon lit et me fis couler un bain. Je mis un CD de musique classique au bon volume cette fois, allumai quelques bougies (surtout pas parfumées, c'est l'horreur pour mon pauvre odorat bien trop sensible), pris un bouquin et me laissai glisser dans l'eau chaude accueillante. Un bonheur.

Cette nuit-là, je partis courir avec Kazen, loin très loin du territoire des Cullen. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de chasser, j'avais celui de me défouler.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir couru pendant une bonne heure, je trouvai un petit coin d'herbe a côté d'un ruisseau. Je m'y installai et attendis l'arrivée de Kazen. En effet, deux minutes plus tard il m'avait trouvée. Je tirai sa manche comme une gamine pour qu'il me rejoigne ce qu'il fit dans un soupir. Il s'assit à mes côtés et je m'empressai de poser ma tête sur ses cuisses. Toujours comme une gamine. Mais il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Et même s'il prenait toujours un petit air désabusé, il appréciait lui aussi ces petits moments. Et puis, j'avais trop besoin de tendresse pour m'arrêter à ça. Il commença à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux tout en en chantonnant un air de musique. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

Alors, pas trop dur le changement? Me murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment sans cesser de jouer avec mes cheveux.

Assez surprenant dirons-nous.

C'est un euphémisme, ria-t-il.

Lethbridge ne te manque pas trop? M'inquiétai-je.

Il eut un soupir et je lui laissai le temps de répondre.

J'aimais bien cette ville, mais le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble Sélène. Où que nous soyons.

Je te promet que tout se passera bien.

Essayons de rester au moins un an, quand dis-tu?

Même s'il me taquinait, on savait tous les deux que ce n'était que la réalité. A cause de moi, on n'était jamais resté plus de deux ans dans un même lieu.

Et le lycée?

Inintéressant au possible, soupirai-je. Le même programme au mot prêt rabaché, même les profs se ressemblent.

T'avais qu'à avoir 30 ans quand tu as été transformée, répondit-il.

Très drôle. Comme si j'avais choisi.

Tu n'as plus à t'inquièter de cela, me rassura-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

Il me connaissait mieux que moi-même, et sentait le moindre changement de mon corps ou d emes émotions.

As-tu finis le livre que je t'ai conseillé?

Presque. Et même si les personnages sont vraiment bien analysés, l'histoire manque de profondeur...

Et on parla de tout et de rien pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Partageant nos lectures, nos découvertes, nos vies en général. Dans ces moments là, Kazen devenait prolixe, passionné, et attentif.

Kazen avait quatre cents cinquante huit ans. Il était el plus vieux vampire que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Les cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse et son dos étaient les témoins d'un passé agité, mais depuis environ un siècle, Kazen avait décidé de me ner une vie de végétarien. Il en avait assez d'être un nomade, et voulait une maison à lui. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose mais jamais nous avions abordé le sujet en profondeur. Souvent, son regard se perdait dans le vide et il devenait torturé. Il repartait dans son passé assez sanguinaire dont j'ignorais tout. Et je ne pouvais alors rien faire, je ne pouvais plus l'atteindre, il était dans son monde, dans ses pensées.

Kazen avait pourtant cette force tranquille qui me rassurait tant. Il était toujors là pour moi et se sacrifiait souvent pour moi et mon bien-être. J'aimerais tellemetn pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, cependant jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réussi.

Au bout d'un moment, il me fit me relever et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Beaucoup moins rapide qu'à l'allée, car je n'avais plus ce besoin de me défouler. Je profitai juste de la nature environnante et des odeurs multiples. Je sentis un groupe de daims, mais je n'avais pas encore besoin de me nourrir, cette fois ils étaient saufs.

Une fois rentrés, je me posai sur ma terrasse, les yeux dans les étoiles. Avec notre vision, nous les vampires, pouvions voir bien plus de choses que les humains, bien plus de nuances, et bien plus de détails qui rendaient la voûte extraordinaire. Pourquoi les vampire sne s'ennuient jamais quand tout le monde dors? Car nos possibilités sont multipliés par cent, car otre monde est bien plus complexe que celui de shumains, car nous ne nous lassons de rien.

Cependant, mes pensées vagabondèrent de nouveau vers les Cullen. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le futur. Et qui était cette humaine? Cette Bella? Pourquoi semblaient-isl si attachés à elle? Et quel était le pouvoir de cette Alice? Et que cachait Emmet derrière son tee-shirt si moulant? Oula, je m'égarais là. Je pris mon matériel, et commençai à effriter et à rouler. Mauvaise habitude qui datait du début de ma nouvelle vie. Bien sûr cela ne me faisait pas les même effets q'aux humains, mais cela agissait sur moi quand même comme une sorte de calmant, je ne sentais plus de tension en moi, plus de pression, et j'étais libre. J'allumai mon joint et pris une première bouffée avec délectation. Kazen n'ignorait rien de cette habitude, de toutes façons comment cacher un tel vice à un vampire vivant sous le même toit, mais ne m'avait jamais fait de remarque. Il devait sûrement pensé que je sacrifiais déjà beaucoup.

Malheureusement, la nuit fut trop courte, et l'aube se levait déjà alors que j'avais encore plein de chose sà faire. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être assujettie à des horaires fixes. De devoir arrêter une activité pour aller à une autre obligatoire. Et toutes ces pensées me mirent dans une rage noire. Un vampire est libre, libre de faire ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas à obéir, à se raisonner, à se contraindre. Merde, rendez-moi ma liberté, celle que j'avais quand je n'avais aucune conscience.

Sélène, tout va bien? Dit une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

Oui, soupirai-je.

Kazen veillait au grain.

Va donc faire quelques frappes. Je ne te laisse pas partir dans cet état.

Mais je te dis que tout va bien!

Et je te crois, mais fais moi plaisir, et va dans le gymnase.

Je me retins en inspirant plusieurs fois. Et me abdiquai. Va pour quelques frappes.

Trois heures plus tard, j'étais dans ma voiture en direction du lycée. Un peu tendue face à la promesse de revoir les vampires, mais je rationnalisai. Après tout, Edward était le premier à m'avoir dit qu'ils ne me voulaient pas de mal. Et je le croyai. S'il n'avait pas voulu me tuer après que j'ai agressé cette fille, c'est qu'il était sincère, non? Je garai ma voiture sur le parking. Cette fois, j'attirai beaucoup moins de regard. A croire qu'ils s'habituaient vite dans ce trou paumé. Bien sûr, je ne portais pas la même tenue deux jours d'affilé, hors de question. Cette fois-ci, j'avais opté pour un look plus rock'n roll. J'aimais beaucoup ce style. Je portais un jean clair troué laissant apparaître des bas résilles. Un tee shirt à rayure noire et bleu turquoise sombre et une veste en cuir complétait la tenue. Une paire de converse un peu vieillie, un bracelet de force et un maquillage prononcé sur les yeux finalisaient la tenue. J'étais parfaite et bien sûr splendide. Arrêtez de laver le syeux au ciel. Je suis une vampire et c'est dans notre nature d'être magnifique. Nous le sommes tous. Alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'une fausse modestie propre aux humains? Et puis, je savais que cette tenue me donnait un air plus dur, surtout le noir autour des yeux. Comme à mon habitude, je me plongeai dans mon livre du moment ( Les misérables, en français dans le texte), et je me coupai du monde extérieur. Ce n'est que lorsque les élèves se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments que je sortai le nez de mon livre et me rendis à mon cours. Cours durant lequel je retrouvai Edward, au premier rang. Nos regards se croisèrent, le sien un peu intrigué par ma tenue, et il me fit un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis mais partis m'installer au fond de la salle, tranquille. C'était un cours de littérature et qu'étudions-nous? Je vous le donne dans le mille: Orgueil et Préjugés. Je sortis mon calepin de la veille et continuai mon dessin. Je finalisai le portrait de Rimbaud, réussissant même à représenter ce regard un peu torturé et un peu rêveur du jeune homme. Mais il manquait quand même quelque chose à ce portrait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans me vanter, je m'en sortais pas mal en dessin. Déjà humaine, j'avais ce talent, et depuis j'avais eu quelques décennies pour améliorer ce don. J'en avais rempli des carnets: paysages, portraits, tout le monde y était passé, et tous les lieux aussi. Kazen avait fait encadrer un portrait que j'avais fait de lui et c'était bien la seule chose qui nous suivait fidèlement lors de tous nos déplacements.

Ouah tu dessines bien! S'exclama ma voisine.

Merci pour la discrétion, le professeur ne nous a absolument pas remarqué.

Je sais, répondis-je tout en continuant à observer mon dessin à la recherche de ce qui clochait.

Ah... Moi c'est Effye.

Navrée.

Avec ça, elle devrait me laisser tranquille.

Moi aussi, Sélène c'est pas non plus facile à porter.

Je me tournai enfin vers mon interlocutrice. Normalement, les humains ne répondaient pas. Trop impressionné par de telles répondes acides. Et puis, nous dégagions une aura menaçante qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. C'était une fille aux cheveux turquoises, courts et décoiffés. De grands yeux noirs, une jolie bouche, et des traits agréables. Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin.

Tu sais ce qui ne va pas à ton dessin?

Là, elle devenait franchement agaçante.

Quoi? Grognai-je.

C'est Jasper Cullen que tu dessines.

A moins qu'il ait un jumeau...

Alors devines avec qui il traîne tout le temps?

Je fronçai les sourciles en reposant mes yeux sur mon dessin. Ok, ok, elle avait raison, mais merde je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Je vois que t'as compris. Bonne chance pour la dessiner celle-là.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le discours de notre professeur. Elle avait raison, bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer? Alice et Jasper, Jasper et Alice. On ne pouvait avoir l'un sans l'autre. J'avais dessiné Jasper de face, avec le début de son torse. Alice s'intégrerait parfaitement dans le dessin. Cependant, je devrais le faire à un autre cours, car celui-ci touchait à sa fin avec l'annonce traditionelle des devoirs. Pourquoi toujours à la fin? Si au moins, ils le disaient dès le début, d'abord on ne partirait pas en grognant malgré la qualité des cours, et puis on aurait tout le cours pour faire ce devoir. En même temps, c'ets peut-être aussi pour ce derier point qu'ils évitaient cela. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient plus intelligents qu'on pouvait le croire...

Alors que je sortais de cours, Edward me ratrappa.

Hey, ça va?

Bien et toi?

Bien, bien, sourit-il.

Je continuai à tracer en direction de mon casier. Pour continuer mon dessin, il fallait que je change de crayon, car ils avaient beau être indissociables, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient semblables. Je dirais même qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir, enfin pour le peu que j'avais pu percevoir.

Tu voulais quelque chose Edward? Demandai-je une fois rendue à mon casier.

Non, rien de spécial. Juste parler un peu avec toi.

Et parler de quoi?

Tu étais où au Canada?

Lethbridge.

C'était bien?

Pas tant que ça apparemment vu que je suis ici.

Oui c'est vrai, ria-t-il.

Et qui est le vampire avec toi?

Kazen.

Et c'est...

Un vampire comme tu l'as justement dit.

Bien sûr, mais par rapport à toi?

Un de mes congénères?

Je commençai à bien aimer cette conversation. Edward riait, mais un peu jaune lui.

Allez, sérieusement.

On va dire que pour les humains c'est mon père.

Et vous n'êtes que tous les deux.

Il a toujours refusé de transformer un humain.

Alors, qui t'a créé?

Ca devient un peu trop personnel là.

Désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Et vous, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici?

Bientôt trois ans. Mais on y était déjà il y a quelques décennies.

Vous aimez tant que ça Forks?

On va dire, la maison, la tranquillité, et le manque de curiosité des riverains.

Et n'oublie pas le taux de précipitation.

Oui, n'oublions pas ce détail. Tu viens au self avec nous?

Je... Trop d'objets tranchants...

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Ici, les couteaus sont faits pour les bambins. Avant que quelqu'un ne se coupe les poules auront des dents.

Si tu le dis, soupirai-je.

Viens, tu t'assieras avec nous.

C'est vrai? J'aurais le droit? Ouah, mon rêve devient réalité. C'est un tel honneur!

Il éclata de rire face à mon trop grand enthousiasme et le large sourire que j'arborrais.

Profites de chaque seconde, pas sûr que cela se reproduira, me sourit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

Promis!

Bien sûr que notre entrée fut remarquée, bien sûr que l'on nous suivit du regard jusqu'à notre table et même après, bien sûr que les commentaires fusèrent. Mais je n'en avais cure. Après tout qu'ils gâchent leur vie à parler sur les autres, je n'allais pas le faire en tenant compte de leur avis. Pour autant un regard me fit tourner la tête. Celui de l'humaine que j'avais agressé, celui de Bella. Il n'était pas haineux, comme la plupart, mais pluttôt étonné, étonné et douloureux. Je retournai à ma tablée. Je n'aimais pas ce regard. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme ça, cependant je savais que j'en étais à l'origine.

Alors, miss, on a décidé de sociabiliser aujourd'hui?

Bonjour à toi aussi Emmet.

T'aimes bien notre cantine?

C'est la nourriture qui est pas top, pas le cadre.

Tu métonnes, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Emmet, t'es trop bruyant, grogna Blondie.

Quoi, bébé, je fais connaissance c'est tout.

Alors fais-le en sourdine, rétorqua Rimbaud.

Désolé, je suis pas encore télépathe.

Manquerait plus que ça, ria Alice, tu serasi insupportable.

Moi, insupportable, t'es la pire avec tes visions.

Visions?

Silence autour de la table face à ma question. Emmet se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Rosalie le fusillait du regard, Jasper sembalit prêt à lui sauter dessus, Edward se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts en soupirant, et Alice baissa les yeux.

C'est bon, je sais déjà qu'Edward lit dans les pensées, que Jasper influe sur les émotions, alors vous pouvez bien m'expliquer ça non?

Ils s'interrogèrent tous du regard et au final laissèrent le choix à Edward.

Alice peut voir l'avenir.

Ouah, ça doit être trop bien ça.

On va dire que c'est assez intéressant, répondit la principale intéressée.

Et c'est pratique pour se protéger et attaquer, continuai-je. Tu dois pouvoir déterminer les forces et faiblesses de l'adversaire et contrer tous ces coups. Oui, intéressant.

Et là je vis leurs regards fixées sur moi.

Désolée, murmurai-je génée en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, mauvaise habitude.

Tu n'as pas toujours été végétarienne, n'est-ce pas?

C'était Jasper qui m'avait posé la question. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air choqué ou furieux auquel j'aurais pu m'attendre, il semblait plus curieux.

Non, répondis-je laconique.

Je ne vais pas te juger, je ne l'ai pas toujours été non plus, me sourit-il doucement.

Alors c'était ça son air torturé. Je comprenais mieux à présent. Et si je comprenais bien les liens qui unissaient les Cullen, c'était pour Alice qu'il était devenu un « végétarien ».

Sinon, t'as vu le prof au cours de...

Emmet, comme à son habitude avait dévié la conversation du sujet qui fâche, et entraînait ses frères et soeurs dans une discussion animée dont je pouvais facilement m'exclure facilement sans être impolie. Et puis il était intéressant d'observer leurs interactions, voire fascinant. Le plus discret était sans conteste Jasper qui n'ouvrait presque jamais la bouche à part pour remettre en place l'un ou l'autre, puis Rosalie. Elle non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup mais je pense que c'est plus à cause de ma présence qu'à cause d'un trait de caractère. Toujours aussi sympathique. Emmet était celui qui faisait le plus de bruit avec ses grands éclats de rire, ses tapes dans le dos et sa joie de vivre, suivi de près par Alice qui, bien que moins bruyante, était tout aussi enjouée. Edward, lui, était assez énigmatique. Il pouvait participer vivement à la conversation ou se taire d'un coup sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Alice ne cessait de me sourire et d'essayer de me faire participer à la conversations, mais elle comprit rapidement que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment le faire, et elle me laissa tranquille. J'aimais observer les gens, essayer de comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement avant de me mêler à eux.

Je fermai les yeux brièvement et vis l'aura bleue d'Edward étendue autour de toute la table, faisant un écart à mon emplacement. C'était devenu instinctif maintenant d'éviter le talent de mon congénère. Je me focalisai sur mes pensées et laissai l'aura bleue m'atteindre. Edward afficha un petit air surpris quand il m'entendit. Je ne le fixai pas afin de pas attirer l'attention des autres, aucune envie qu'ils assistent à notre échange.

* Merci, pensais-je, de m'accepter et d'essayer de m'intégrer on va dire (il sourit) et aussi merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour hier, pour mon écart*

Et je rejetai la vague bleue. Un peu violemment apparemment car Edward eut une grimace de douleur. Je lui fis un petit sourire contrit et retournai à la conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

voilà la suite. J'espère que vous aimez mon histoire... Mais il faut bien avouer (et vous en conviendrez si vous aussi vous écrivez) que c'est pas très motivant de n'avoir que si peu de reviews... Enfin, j'imagine que c'est notre triste destin qui veut que lol

bref, alors à vous, mes peu de lecteurs, voilà la suite et je ne tarderais pas à mettre le suivant en ligne

bonne lecture!

Je pris congé assez rapidement et sortis dans le grand parc du lycée. Les autres ne firent pas un signe pour me retenir ou m'accompagner, et je leur en fus grée car j'avais besoin un peu d'être seule. J'allais à l'arrière des bâtiments afin d'éviter le plus de monde. De toutes façons avec la bruine qui tombait, j'aurais peu de chance. Je me mis à l'abri de la pluie à l'orée de la forêt et m'assis tranquillement. Je sortis une cigarette, cigarette qui ne m'apportait rien mais j'aimais l'odeur et c'était une fois de plus une habitude d'humaine que j'avais gardé. Et puis, ça me donnait au moins une raison valable pour ces adolescents de ma présence ici. Je sortis mon livre et repris là où je m'étais arrêtée. Enfin, j'aurais pu si on ne m'avait pas dérangée.

Tu m'en donnes une? Mon paquet est fini.

Effye. Bien sûr qui d'autres. Son look correspondait tout à fait à ses cheveux: des docs marteens, une jupe rouge vive, un tee shirt noir imprimé, et une veste en cuir. J'aimais bien. Mais je n'aimais pas sa présence. Heureusement,son parfum n'était pas aussi enivrant que celui de Bella, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas désirable.

Allez, je te la rendrai demain.

Je lui jetai mon paquet.

Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant à deux pas de moi. En gros, elle me laissait le choix, soit parler soit me taire. Au moins, elle avait un minimum de tact. Alors, t'as continué ton dessin?

Pas encore, au prochain cours.

Tu pourrais me dessiner?

Pourquoi faire?

J'ai un visage intéressant.

T'as pas tort.

Alors?

Peut-être.

Pourquoi Jasper?

Comment ça?

Tous les Cullen sont dignes d'être dessinés, alors pourquoi Jasper?

Son air torturé je pense.

Mmm, je préfère tout de même Emmet. Plus masculin.

J'éclatais de rire. C'était du franc parler.

Toi, je parie que c'est Edward.

Alors là, non. Aucun.

Pourquoi?

Trop famille.

Ce fut à son tour de rire aux éclats. Après tout, cette humaine n'était pas aussi désagréable que cela.

Je te laisse, je dois aller voir le CPE. A plus.

Elle me fit un signe de la main et s'en alla assez guillerette à vrai dire. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Je veux dire avoir une connaissance humaine que j'apprécierais pourrait me rendre la tâche plus facile. Et puis elle n'avait pas trop l'air envahissante. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Il fallait laisser le temps passer et aviser en conséquence.

Mon premier cours de l'après-midi était mathématiques. L'horreur. Non pas que je ne comprenais pas, mais je trouvais ça encore plus ennuyeux que le reste. Comme à mon habitude je me mis au fond de la salle.

Salut, moi c'est Mike. Mike Newton. T'es nouvelle ici? Tu viens d'où? T'aimes le cinéma? Tu voudrais que je t'y amène un jour?

Ca, c'était beaucoup de paroles en très peu de temps.

Pas intéressée, répondis-je laconique, mon quota de sociabilisation largement atteint.

Allez, y a le nouveau film de Clint Eastwood qui passe.

Et je te répète: pas in-té-re-ssée, rétorquai-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il me regarda un moment, sourit, puis partit dans une conversation avec son voisin de devant. Enfin la paix. Je sortis mon bouquin de math histoire de voir où ils en étaient. Je lus rapidement le chapitre et réappris la méthode de calcul. Ca, c'était fait. Devoirs finis, je repris mon dessin. J'avais observé Alice lors du repas pour pouvoir la dessiner fidèlement, elle et son petit air de lutin. Et je me mis à mon dessin. L'intégrer dans le croquis était plus facile que je ne pensais. J'avais juste besoin de gommer quelques traits et il n'y aurait plus de problème. Et j'avais assez de deux heures de mathématiques pour au moins terminer l'esquisse première. Normalement, deux heures m'auraient même suffi pour terminer tout court le dessin, mais j'étais entourée d'humains, et devais faire attention à la vitesse à laquelle je bougeais. Le professeur m'interrogea une fois et je dus me lever pour aller remplir un exercice au tableau. Newton et un de ses potes crurent spirituel de me siffler. Quelle drague! J'étais séduite. Mr Redford les réprimanda, mais son petit sourire en coin montrait bien que pour lui les femmes ne méritaient que ça, être des objets de décoration jolis à regarder. Et un mysogyne, un. Mais lorsque j'effectuai à la perfection l'exercice demandé, il me laissa tranquille, estimant que j'avais le niveau nécessaire pour écouter que d'une oreille. Et bien sûr que je l'avais. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aimais pas une matière que j'étais pitoyable. Je voulais avoir accès aux meilleures universités car je détestais m'ennuyer. Malheureusement, c'était le cas ici.

C'est pour cela qu'au lieu d'aller au cours suivant, je décidai de sécher et rentrai chez moi. Kazen était absent. Et j'avais la maison pour moi. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre et enfilai un maillot de bain. Quelques longueurs en piscine me ferait du bien. Je descendis au sous-sol. Le soleil tentait une timide éclaircie et ses rayons plongeaient dans l'eau turquoise du bassin. J'espérais que les Cullen avaient eu le temps de se protéger. En même temps, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais entendu d'ici les cris. Et puis, depuis le temps, les Cullen devait avoir une sacrée expérience. Je plongeai dans l'eau et commençai à nager.

La soirée passa et toujours pas de Kazen. Je ne m'inquiétais guère car je connaissais son caractère. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Une fois, il était même parti pendant plus d'un mois. Mais généralement, il s'éclipsait une journée. De plus, nous étions nouveau ici et il fallait bien qu'il se trouve de nouveau client. Pour résumé son activité, il était un audit. Il travaillait beaucoup mais en contrepartie, il gagnait un salaire indécent. Tant mieux pour moi et ma garde robe. J'avais décidé moi aussi de sortir cette nuit-là. J'aimais danser et cette activité m'avait été défendue pendnat longtemps. A présent, je pouvais sortir, danser, m'amuser sans souci et sans crainte de blesser quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas un vampire modèle, mais ça on l'a déjà remarqué j'imagine. Commet expliquer? Les vampires végétariens modèles ne boivent pas, ne fument pas, ne se droguent pas, se tiennent éloignés des humains surtout la nuit. Kazen en était un, les Cullen devaient l'être aussi (il n'y a qu'à voir comment ils s'habillent), mais moi j'aimais m'amuser. Déjà humaine, je ne respectais pas les règles alors ce n'est surtout pas maintenant que je suis un vampire que je vais commencer. Bien sûr que je respecte les règles des Volturi, je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais je me limitais à ça. A Lethbridge, je sortais en compagnie de deux humaines qui n'étaient là que pour ma crédibilité, on y allait ensemble, on buvaient ensemble, dansaient, rentraient mais c'est tout. Je n'avais aucun sentiment de quelque sorte pour elles. Cependant, elles m'auraient été bien utiles ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour éloigner les hommes. Ceux que je pouvais les détester les dragueurs. Ils puaient la sueur et l'eau de cologne bon marché. Ils se collaient à vous, leurs coprs moites, l'haleine chargée d'alcool, et les mains baladeuses. Comme s'ils avaient une seule chance. Un humain ne pourrait jamais me satisfaire, et ça tous les vampires le savaient, ils étaient trop faibles, trop fragiles. On puvait les briser avec un seul doigt alors faire l'amour avec eux, laisser moi rire. J'avais déjà essayé et rien de bon n'en sortait à part une furieuse envie de les vider de leur sang. L'amour avec un vampire n'avait rien de comparable. C'était aussi un problème. Faut pas croire, nous aussi nous avons une libido, elle est surtout beaucoup plus difficile à satisfaire. Notre seul avantage: pas de MST, pas de pillule à prendre, et pas d'épuisement... Mais je m'égare. Ce n'était pas mon but ce soir. Ce soir je voulais m'amuser. Je montai dans ma salle de bains, pris une bonne douche chaude et me séchai. Je lissai mes longs cheveux qui n'en furent que plus longs, forçai un peu le maquillage, et enfilai ma robe rouge préférée. Heureusement que Kazen n'était pas là. J'étais indécemment sexy. La robe avait une forme bustier, courte et fendue sur les côtés. Une paire de chaussures à talons haut, un chignon savamment défait, et quelques bijoux. Je montai dans ma voiture et partis vers la ville la plus proche: Portland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

**voilà le chapitre 6 (dont je ne suis pas très fière à vrai dire à part la fin....;)**

**sinon (je sais je me répète) mais s'il vous plait une review... vous imaginez pas ce que cela peut apporter en terme de motivation! lol Et puis si vous n'aimez et que vous vous dîtes mais c'est quoi cette m...de??? alors dites-le moi aussi et expliquez moi pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer car c'est aussi pour ça que l'on est ici.**

**Voilà sur ces bonnes paroles (un peu désespérées il est vrai) je vous laisse à votre lecture**

**ps: merci encore ptitbiscuit!**

**à tout à l'heure grâce au bouton vert ;)  
**

Portland n'avait rien de particulier: une ville de taille moyenne. Mais au moins il y avait des bars, pas comme le boui-boui de Forks qui servait aussi de tabac/papeterie/librairie/garage. Je trouvai la boite la plus VIP (autant que peut se faire) de la ville et laissai ma voiture au mains d'un voiturier auquel je donnai un gros pourboire histoire qu'il soigne mon petit bijou. Le videur me fit entrer sans aucun souci et j'eus même droit à un clin d'œil. Rêve. La boite n'était pas aussi select qu'elle voulait le prétendre mais assez pour éviter d'avoir des piliers de comptoirs et des petits jeunes de quinze ans. La musique était bonne, la déco sympa restait plus qu'à essayer le bar pour être fixé.

Bonsoir, donnez-moi cinq téquila s'il-vous-plaît, demandai-je en m'asseyant sur un des tabourets libres.

Tout de suite mademoiselle. Nouvelle ici?

Pourquoi les barmans se sentent toujours obligés de faire la conversation? Un des grands mystères de la création j'imagine.

Je bus mes cinq verres d'affilée sous le regard ébahi du barman. Je n'éprouvai qu'une légère chaleur dans la gorge. Il m'en faudrait bien plus pour être grisée. C'est bien la seule modification dû à mon état vampirique que je regrettais. Et encore, heureusement pour moi, mon compte bancaire et les stocks du bar, j'étais facilement pompette.

T'as une sacrée descente toi! S'exclama le barman.

La même chose, demandai-je en enlevant ma veste.

T'es sûre?

Je lui envoyai un regard noir et il obéit en tremblant un peu. Il ressentait ma nature malfaisante, comme tous les humains, et commençait à me craindre. Je fis deux fois le même manège avant d'aller sur la piste de danse. La musique était rythmée et je me lâchai. Dans ce genre de cas, je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans mon monde, dans ma musique, et je n'étais que son et mouvement. Je savais que je devenais lascive, sensuelle et séductrice. Le corps d'un vampire est conçu pour séduire les proies, nous sommes des armes, des tueurs nés, tout est étudié pour la chasse. Et je ne vous parle que du corps en lui-même, alors imaginez quand il se meut et qu'il entame une chorégraphie. Mais je n'étais en chasse, je n'étais pas à l'affut d'une proie... Ou d'un partenaire. Quand je dansais, je savais aussi que la piste était moins animée. Les autres files ne riaient plus aux éclats et quittaient peu à peu la piste. Et comment leur en vouloir? La meilleure des danseuses aurait paru gauche à côté d'un vampire. Les hommes, eux, m'observaient. Mais ce soir je me désintéressais de tous et me retranchai en moi, et ils devaient le sentir, ressentir une certaine aura démoniaque, car aucune main vint me toucher, aucun corps ne s'approcha.

Je sortis fumer une cigarette, disons améliorée, derrière le bâtiment. L'alcool commençait à agir et le joint ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses. Je me sentais plus légère, plus heureuse aussi et un brin mélancolique. J'avais surtout l'impression que ce que je prenais ne faisait qu'accentuer mes émotions premières. Je ne m'avouai que dans ces moments là que ma nature humaine pouvait me manquer. Peut-être que si mes souvenirs étaient moins flous, oui peut-être que je ne ressentirais pas cette nostalgie d'une vie passée. Je continuai à fumer, me complaisant dans cette langueur mélancolique. C'est comme si je n'appartenais plus à ce monde. Je bus au goulot ma téquila que j'avais fini par prendre en bouteille. Un œil humain m'aurait prise pour une droguée, un œil vampirique m'aurait considérée comme une dégénérée. Même un végétarien. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de mes petits camarades de boire ou de se droguer, ils laissaient ça aux humains.

J'avais traîné un moment avec une bande de rebelles aux même mœurs que moi, mais ils allaient trop loin dans la défonce et les Volturi commençaient à s'intéresser à eux. J'eus la lucidité de m'éloigner avant le grabuge et je m'en étais bien sortie. Enfin, pendant un moment...

Alors que je retournai sur la piste de danse, d'une démarche plus vacillante que la normale, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par derrière et des cheveux me picoter le cou.

Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Tu sais que nous deviendrons de grandes amies?

Heureusement pour elle, j'avais reconnu la voix d'Alice avant d'avoir tout réflexe désagréable.

Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois, nous aussi on aime s'amuser!

Nous?

Emmet, Edward et moi. Jasper et Rosalie sont partis chasser.

Edward? Ici? Dans une boîte de nuit? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être son genre.

On va dire qu'il n'a pas eu trop le choix. Esmée a insisté pour qu'il nous accompagne. Elle avait peur qu'on prenne la voiture...

Et elle n'a pas peur si c'est Edward?

Par rapport à nous, c'est un ange. Alors as-tu repéré de beaux spécimens?

Alice!

Je parlais pas de proies, mais bien de beau gosses.

Mais... Et Jasper?

Mais je ne fais que regarder, et il le sait très bien. Il a confiance en moi.

Si tu le dis, murmurai-je avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de téquila.

Tu aimes danser?

Non je déteste ça, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as une tendance à l'ironie, va juste falloir que je m'y habitue, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi. Tu viens danser avec moi. Emmet refuse de quitter le bar et Edward n'aime pas ça. Alors?

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire, les deux mains jointes, attendant avec impatience ma réponse. Comment résister? Et puis, j'étais là pour ça.

Ca marche.

Génial! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras folle de joie.

Elle me prit par la main et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on dansa, mais plus on le faisait plus on devenait sensuelle. Deux filles dansant ensemble fait toujours de l'effet, alors deux vampires dont une complètement déshinibée grâce à l'alcool... Alice s'amusait comme une petite folle, me souriant régulièrement et de temps en temps dans un élan de joie elle me prenait dans ses bras tout en continuant ses mouvements lascifs. Si elle voulait allumer tous les mecs de la boîte, c'était réussi.

Je fais une pause. Je vais dehors.

Oh non! Pour une fois que je trouve une partenaire convenable...

Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens, souris-je.

Alice était une petite boule d'énergie qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer. Et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que l'on deviendrait de grandes amies comme elle l'avait si bien dit à son arrivée.

Encore une fois, j'allumai un joint et expirai lentement la fumée fascinée par les volutes qu'elle formait dans la nuit. Je sentis la présence d'Edward à peine deux secondes après ma sortie.

Alice m'a demandé de te suivre. Elle n'aimait pas te savoir seule dehors.

Vision?

Non, elle n'aime pas l'idée que des filles soient seules dehors.

Dis-moi, est-elle au courant que je suis un vampire? Juste pour savoir...

Il me sourit et s'assit à côté de moi sur le banc. Il plissa aussitôt son nez.

Pourquoi tu fumes ça?

Et voilà, retour de la dégénérée.

Ca me permet de m'évader un peu.

Tu ne peux pas le faire autrement?

Quand j'aurais trouvé, je te préviendrai, répondis-je sèchement.

Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je m'interrogeais juste.

Je ne suis pas un vampire tout beau tout propre Edward, et je ne changerai pas pour toi ou un autre Cullen.

Je ne te demande pas de changer, répondit-il surpris. J'essaye juste de... te comprendre. C'est assez étrange pour moi de ne pas entendre tes pensées. De ne pas comprendre ton esprit.

Et bien moi je suis ravie de cette incapacité, éclatai-je de rire de plus en plus pompette. J'aurais l'impression d'être nue devant toi.

Nue?

Quoi?

Rien j'essayais d'imaginer.

Je le frappai du poing sur l'épaule alors qu'il riait aux éclats.

Téquila ou joint?

Aucun, je suis le conducteur responsable.

Allez, comme si on ne pouvait pas conduire ivre. Dois-je te rappeler à toi aussi que tu es un vampire?

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'amuser.

Tu parles c'est Esmée qui t'a obligé à venir. Alice m'a tout dit.

Quand elle apprendra à se taire celle-là...

Je tirai quelques bouffées en silence. Nous regardions tous les deux le ciel étoilé, la tête penchée en arrière et les jambes étendues devant nous.

Au fait, je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, mais ta robe me semble un peu courte pour adopter une telle position, me murmura Edward un peu mal à l'aise.

T'as qu'à pas regarder, grognai-je.

On ne voit que ça ma belle.

Alors concentre toi sur les étoiles.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et il fit de même. Ses yeux étaient définitivement plus dorés que les miens. Atteindrai-je un jour cette couleur mordorée? Encore une fois, une certaine mélancolie s'empara de moi sans que je puisse vraiment savoir la raison.

A quoi penses-tu?

A tout et à rien, répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Et toi?

Au destin.

Ouah, ça m'a l'air d'être déprimant.

Tu ne crois pas au destin?

Non. Nous devions mourir et regarde ce qu'on est devenu à la place.

C'était peut-être écrit.

Alors celui qui l'a fait est un sacré connard.

Il éclata de rire et reprit sa contemplation des étoiles. Je finis de fumer et me relevai en m'étirant. Je baissai ma robe qui avait, en effet, remonté sur mes cuisses et tendis une main à Edward.

On y retourne?

Je te suis, me sourit-il en attrapant ma main et en la serrant fort. Attends, regarde moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ooook, vu l'état de tes pupilles, je te reprends ça, dit-il en prenant ma bouteille de téquila et en la jetant à la poubelle.

Hey!

Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà déchirée...

C'est pas une raison, boudai-je.

Allez, fais pas la tête, Alice t'attend.

Cool, Alice! M'écriai-je.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire ironique et un sourcil levé.

Ok, avouai-je, je suis peut-être un peu, j'ai bien dit un peu, faite.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je rentrai dans la boite toute guillerette traînant derrière moi un Edward que je sentais amusé. Je savais qu'il se moquait de moi, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je repérai la silhouette massive d'Emmet accoudé au comptoir vers la piste de danse.

Emmet! Cool.

Je lâchai la main de l'autre vampire et me précipitai vers le dernier. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, car je m'emmêlai mes pieds, rappelons que je portais quand même des talons de 8 centimètres. Heureusement, Emmet eut le réflexe de me rattraper avant que je ne m'affale par terre ou que je blesse quelqu'un en essayant de me retenir. J'atterris donc dans ses bras.

Alors, on n'a plus d'équilibre? Se moqua-t-il.

Emmet! Tu sais que t'es mon préféré! M'exclamai-je.

Oula, t'as bu combien de bouteille?

On va dire qu'elle a fait pas mal de mélange, répondis Edward à ma place.

Mais on s'en moque de ça, m'écriai-je, t'es le premier à m'avoir parlé, donc t'es mon préféré!

Oooook, moi aussi t'es ma préférée.

Tss, normale, t'as pas rencontré Kazen.

Ba tu vois, t'arrives encore à raisonner.

Viens danser!

Là tu rêves, je suis bien ici.

T'es pas drôle.

T'es assez lunatique dis-moi.

J'aime pas qu'on me résiste. Bon, moi j'y retourne. Vous n'avez qu'à rester là entre mecs...

Fais gaffe à ne pas tomber.

Fais gaffe à ne pas t'enraciner.

Ok, ma réplique était nulle, mais je n'avais pas non plus tous mes moyens intellectuels. Je rejoignis Alice qui m'accueillit avec joie et je repris ma danse. Bientôt je sentis un corps se serrer contre moi, deux mains me tenir par les hanches, et un souffle dans mon cou. Le contact était agréable, chaleureux, et enivrant. Je sentais le sang circuler dans les veines de mon admirateur, je le sentais pulser dans son cou, je sentais son odeur. Elle n'était pas des plus appétissantes, mais elle sentait bon quand même. Mais j'avais bu, et j'avais encore conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et je distinguais le bien du mal. Je ne pouvais pas le vider de son sang mais je pouvais encore flirter avec lui. Je levai mes bras et entourai son cou, je rapprochai mon corps du sien et fis des mouvements de plus en plus lascifs. Alice me fit un grand sourire, et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Mon petit manège dura un petit quart d'heure. Mais je m'en lassai rapidement. Je savais que de toutes façons cela ne mènerait à rien. Et puis je sentais son odeur de transpiration de plus en plus forte. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ça qui durcissait on va dire et franchement je n'avais pas besoin d'un humain qui ne savait pas se contrôler. Il ne m'apporterait rien. Je détachai mes bras de son cou et tentai de déserrer son étreinte.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On est bien là.

Je n'ai plus envie, souris-je, alors on arrête là.

Allez, continue.

Je t'ai dit non.

Je sentis sa poigne se raffermir sur mes hanches. J'aurais été humaine, j'aurais eu mal j'en suis sûre.

Lâche-moi, répétai-je en tentant de paraître menaçante.

Tu crois que tu peux m'allumer comme ça, et puis tout arrêter.

Ok, fallait que je retravaille mon ton menaçant.

Y a pas que moi ici.

C'est toi que je veux.

Pas de pot. Ca se fera pas. Alors, enlève tes mains tout de suite.

T'es vraiment une salope.

Et là, je vis rouge. Sa carotide était à deux centimètres d emes dents et je n'avais qu'une envie planter mes crocs dans sa chair. Le venin envahissait déjà ma bouche.

Je crois que ma copine t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, dit alors Edward derrière moi.

Aussitôt l'homme recula. Lui avait réussi son ton menaçant. Et l'autre avait senti inconsciemment qu'il était dangereux et consciemment qu'il fallait lâcher l'affaire.

Mon amour, t'es revenu! M'écriai-je en sautant dans les bras d'Edward.

Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre bébé , il y avait du monde au bar.

Tu m'as tellement manqué, continuai-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

Toi aussi, ma chérie, mais maintenant nous sommes de nouveau réunis, ria-t-il.

Et tu passes pour le cocu de service mon pauvre, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Oui, merci pour la réputation.

Au moins, tu en as une.

Accepterais-tu cette danse? Me demanda-t-il en simulant une courbette.

Mais bien sûr, très cher, répondis-je en attrapant sa main.

Il me serra contre lui, ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Il avait pris soin de nouer mes bras autour de mon cou.

Alors c'était moins une?

De quoi tu parles? Je commençai à fatiguer férocement. Ma tête tournait un peu plus, et j'étais comme anesthésiée.

Le gars, il a failli y passer non?

Et bien, apparemment ce n'était pas dans son destin.

Tu rentres comment ce soir?

Comme je suis venue, soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

En voiture?

Non, en jet privé.

Au moins tu es toujours sarcastique c'est que tu vas encore bien.

Edward?

Oui?

Tais-toi.

Je le sentis sourire et me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et on dansa notre slow en silence. Après la vitalité, venait la langueur. Et j'étais bien au creux de ces bras qui ne me demanderaient rien de plus qu'une danse.

C'était la première fois depuis que je suis végétarienne que je fréquentais d'autres vampires que Kazen. Qui plus est des vampires avec des dons. Pour l'instant seule une franche curiosité nous poussait à se fréquenter mais je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserverait. Je me connaissais, mais eux comment réagiraient-ils? Je savais que Emmet était végétarien depuis sa naissance et que sa famille s'y tenaient depuis de nombreuses années, et moi non. J'avais même encore du mal à me maîtriser au plus grand malheur de Kazen. Ca lui semblait tellement naturel à lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de lutter contre ses instinct alors que pour moi c'était un combat de tous les jours. Et mon passé ne jouait pas en ma faveur, je n'avais pas toujours été aussi sociable, et aussi sage. Même Kazen avait du mal à l'entendre certaines fois, et pourtant il n'avait pas toujours été un enfant de chœur. Oui, j'avais une histoire sombre et si Edward venait à l'apprendre il ne me tiendrait pas ainsi dans ses bras.

Qui est Bella? Lâchai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Une humaine.

Tiens, je n'avais pas deviné.

Il soupira et passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux qui étaient déjà assez décoiffé comme ça.

Viens t'asseoir, on attirera moins l'attention.

Il me guida vers une table et me fis m'asseoir sur la banquette tandis qu'il prenait la place en face de moi.

Elle va comment depuis... la dernière fois?

Elle a eu une sacrée frayeur, mais elle t'a défendue face à Rosalie.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat et un sourire rêveur se dessinaient sur ses lèvres.

Elle est sous médocs? Ironisai-je.

Elle est spéciale et ne pense pas comme les autres, répondit-il un peu défensif face à ma remarque. Elle aussi j'ai du mal à la suivre.

En tout cas, elle manque d'instinct de survie quand même.

Oui, un vrai aimant à problèmes.

Non, ce n'est pas que ça. Je veux dire, faut avoir aucune conscience pour se mettre à courir vers la forêt plutôt que d'essayer de rejoindre d'autres, expliquai-je plutôt lucide sur ce coup là.

Tu te trompes. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors elle est suicidaire, rétorquai-je.

Non, elle voulait protéger notre secret. En t'entraînant dans la forêt, elle était sûre que personne ne te verrait dans... cet état.

Me protéger? Répétai-je incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Elle est plus touchée que je ne le pensais

Tu devrais plutôt la remercier, dit-il sèchement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire ironique et allumai une cigarette, cette fois-ci une vraie. Les brumes de l'ivresse revenaient peu à peu et je me laissai emporter. Mais quelque chose clochait, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait que je réfléchisse et que je trouve ce qui me faisait tiquer. Mais la langueur revenait avec la douce sensation d'euphorie qui me permettait d'être libre. Et là, une image s'imposa à moi. C'était ça le souci. J'en sursautai presque et me redressai afin de planter mes yeux dans ceux du vampire qui me faisait face. Ma voix était rauque, angoissée, et énervée lorsque je prononçai ces paroles:

Bella est au courant de votre condition?

Je le vis mal à l'aise, s'agiter un peu sur son siège et se passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Réponds.

Tu sais ce que je vais te dire.

Mais je veux l'entendre, murmurai-je d'une voix tellement basse que seul un vampire pouvait entendre.

Elle est au courant, finit-il par souffler.

Une bouffée de colère m'envahit, tous mes muscles se tendirent, et un grognement sortit de ma gorge.

Etes-vous totalement inconscients ou simplement atteints d'amnésie, grognai-je hors de moi.

Laisses-moi t'expliquer...

Ta gueule, le coupai-je violemment. Je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux plus rien savoir.

Calme-toi, me murmura Edward avec un ton apaisant et doux. Il me prit une de mes mains. Je veux juste t'expliquer comment ça c'est passé.

Après la colère, ce fut la terreur, une angoisse pure qui me serra le cœur. J'en tremblai même. Je retirai aussitôt ma main.

Et les Volturi? Tu leurs expliqueras aussi? Comment osez-vous trahir les règles? Pour qui vous prenez-vous? S'il y a des règles ce n'est pas pour rien bordel!

C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu n'arrives même pas à te contrôler, que tu bois et que tu te drogues? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Sauf que moi je n'enfreins aucune règle!

Parce que la morale, ça ne te dit rien?

La morale ne tue pas, les Volturi si!

Et tu vas faire quoi? Nous dénoncer!

En moins d'une seconde, j'étais assise à côté de lui et je le tenais par la gorge, mode vampirique activé.

Jamais, jamais tu entends, assenai-je ivre de rage, je ne lâcherai quelqu'un à la vindicte des Volturi.

Edward me regardait avec frayeur. Il ne m'avait pas vu approcher, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter ma main, et il avait peur face à mon regard plein de hargne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou,**

**nouveau chapitre avec plus de dialogue qui j'espère apparaitront bien car je viens de passer dix minutes à remettre la ponctuation.**

**Sinon, Bella et Edward ne sont pas ensemble, elle a bien deviné qui ils étaient mais ils ne sont pas ensemble, on va dire que dans le livre ce ne serait que les prémices...**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une grande inspiration pour vos reviews! ;)**

Deux bras m'attrapèrent violemment sous la poitrine et m'éloignèrent du vampire.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" S'écria Emmet.

"Pas ici, dit la voix fluette d'Alice, allons dehors."

Je tentai bien de me débattre alors que Mister Muscle m'emportais dehors, mais je n'étais pas de taille et je ne réussis qu'à faire resserer son étreinte qui manqua de me briser les côtes. Edward devant, suivi d'Alice puis moi et Emmet, on se retrouva dans une des ruelles qui bordaient la boîte de nuit.

"C'est une vraie tigresse celle-là", ria mon bourreau.

"Lâche-là, ordonna Edward."

"T'es sûr de toi? Elle ne m'a pas l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup en ce moment même."

"Alice?"

"C'est ok, Edward, elle ne nous fera pas de mal, assura la lutine."

"A vos risques et périls, dit alors Emmet en me lâchant."

Le premier geste que je fis une fois libre fut de balancer mon poing sur la petite gueule d'ange d'Edward qui recula sous le choc.

"Alice!"

"J'ai dit qu'elle ne nous fera pas de mal pas qu'elle n'essayera pas, répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil."

Apparemment j'étais dans ses petits papiers. Je secouai ma main un peu douloureuse et m'éloignai prudemment des trois vampires.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a dix minutes vous dansiez collés serrés, et là Sélène te frappe? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?"

"Mais rien, elle s'énerve pour rien comme un nouveau vampire."

"Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute et de mon manque de maîtrise. Si c'était le cas, abruti, j'aurais attaqué un humain et pas un sang froid comme toi. Et pour répondre à ta question Emmet, il se passe que vous enfreignez les lois des Volturi et que vous nous avez mélés à ça, moi et Kazen."

"Alors c'est ça le problème en fait. Ta petite sécurité."

"Exactement, Edward, et n'essaye pas de me faire honte. Il s'agit de règles de surive et non pas une question de courage ou de lâcheté. Si vous aviez une once de bon sens vous-même le reconnaitriez, m'énervai-je."

"Je te préférais pétée."

"Merci pour ta remarque constructive Emmet, soupira Alice adossée au mur, de quoi tu parles Séli?"

"De Bella, et de votre amitié avec elle."

"Et pourquoi ne pourrions pas être amis avec elle?"

"Vous pouvez l'être bien sûr, si vous êtes assez maso pour ça, mais elle ne devait pas savoir que vous étiez des vampires."

"Ah, ce n'est que ça..."

"Comment ça que ça?? Mais te rends-tu compte de quoi nous parlons?"

"Merci, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je surveille de près les Volturi et je saurais si jamais ils s'intéressent à nous."

"Et que ferez-vous? Vous transformerez Bella? Vous la tuerez?"

Le silence se fit. Alice semblait perturbée par mes paroles et elle se mit à se ronger le songles, Edward une nouvelle fois passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et Emmet se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de confrontation, il les préférait franches et avec les poings plutôt qu'avec des mots et une vampire qu'il commençait à apprécier.

"Non, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'y avez jamais réfléchi."

"Le moment venu nous improviserons, me répondit Edward."

"Encore mieux, grognai-je. Les connaissez-vous au moins les Volturi? Savez-vous de quoi ils sont capables?"

"Parce que toi, bien sûr, avec tes quelques décennies d'expérience tu les connais par coeur n'est-ce pas? Ironisa Edward avec un regard plus froid que la glace."

"Plus que toi en tout cas, rétorquai-je."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre de la même manière, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les miens et je les vis pâlir d'horreur. Et je pris conscience que dans ma colère et mon ivresse j'avais baissé la garde assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse entrer en moi. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce que j'avais subi, il avait vu les images qui me revenaient en mémoire lorsque je parlais des Volturi. En mois d'une seconde, je repoussai son aura bleue qui m'entourait de toutes parts et cette fois sans prendre les gants. Il en fut projeter contre le mur et il retomba lourdement contre le sol. Emmet rugit et me sauta dessus, son instinct de protection prenant le dessus sur le dilemme cornélien que lui imposait la situation depuis le début. J'évitai son bras puissant d'un bond, mais pas le deuxième. Je me sentis partir en arrière et réussis à amortir ma chute avec mes mains.

"Emmet, non! Cria Edward."

Le vampire tourna son visage vers son frère, dans une totale incompréhension.

"Elle t'a attaqué!"

"Elle a réagi à mon intrusion dans son esprit."

"Elle t'a attaqué!"

"Elle ne contrôle pas son don."

"C'est bien ça le problème, elle ne contrôle rien et nous met en danger!"

Là, malgré les brumes alcolisées qui trainaient encore dans mon cerveau, j'eus peur. Emmet était ivre de rage et prêt à me mettre en charpie. Et face à lui, malgré mes entraînements, je ne ferais pas long feu. Sa force brute me tuerait.

"Rappelle toi comment tu étais!"

"Je n'avais pas son ancienneté."

"Elle commence à peine sa nouvelle vie et n'a pas l'habitude de cotoyer d'autres vampires pacifiques."

"Elle veut tuer Bella pour protéger ses petites fesses!"

Je pris conscience que j'assistais à mon procès. Malheureusement, juge et bourreau était la même personne.

"Elle a des circonstances atténuantes."

"Comment peut-il y avoir des circonstances atténuantes?"

"Elle a affronté déjà une fois la colère des Volturi. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus sans son accord."

Les vampire se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi. Alice me regardait pleine de compassion pour moi tandis qu'Emmet essayait de deviner ce que j'avais pu vivre. Renversement de situation à mon avantage, mais pour autant , j'aurais souhaité mourir plutôt que de devoir raconter mon passé et revivre de mauvais souvenirs. Emmet était visiblement perdu. Son frère lui disait d'arrêter mais son instinct le poussait à me tuer. Et Alice qui ne prenait pas la parole ne l'aidait pas. J'essuyai ma lèvre qui saignait et me relevai.

"Alors, vais-je tirer ma révérence ce soir, ou me laisserez-vous vivre? Demandai-je pleine de sarcasmes en allumant une cigarette."

"Ne joue pas avec nous, grogna Mr Propre."

"Tu sais quoi? Tu n'es plus du tout mon préféré."

Contre toutes attentes, c'est Alice qui éclata de rire, détendant un peu plus l'atmosphère.

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu as vécu, et je te prie de m'excuser pour les paroles dures que j'ai eu pour toi, me demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi."

Je le regardai, hésitante, ne comprenant pas très bien ce retournement de situation.

"C'est bon."

"Ecoutez, je trouve ça génial que tout s'arrange entre vous, intervint Alice, mais le problème reste le même. On diverge totalement. Alors, on fait comment?"

"Je... Je dois parler avec Kazen."

"Ooh, on a besoin de demander conseil à son papa?"

"C'est mon mentor, c'est normal que je lui en parle, et comme ça au moins je ne fais pas de conneries moi, Emmet."

"On se calme, intervint Alice en posant une main sur le torse de son frère pour l'arrêter. Et toi, maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Bella a découvert notre nature par hasard, on ne lui a jamais rien révélé, elle a deviné par elle-même."

"Mais vous avez bien dû confirmer!"

"Elle savait déjà tout, nier n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance, soupira Edward."

"Et qui d'autre est au courant?"

"Il n'y a que elle, m'assura Alice. Et elle saura tenir sa langue."

"J'y crois pas... Et quelles sont vos relations exactes avec elle?"

Un silence géné me répondit. Emmet et Alice regardaient leur frère attendant sa réponse.

"Au point où nous en sommes, repris-je agacée."

"C'est compliqué."

"Tu me l'as déjà dit une fois. Maintenant, ça ne tient plus."

"On est obligé de faire ça ici? Dans une ruelle malodorante entourés de poubelles et de rats?"

"Demain matin, 10 heures, tu sèches les cours et viens chez moi pour tout me raconter, compris?"

"Ca me va, répondit-il sans hésitation."

"Parfait."

"Bien, j'imagine que notre petite soirée est finie, soupira Alice avec tristesse. On rentre?"

Je me détendis enfin. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais été tendue au maximum et je n'avais pas relâchée une suele seconde mon attention lors du conflit, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, m'avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Et à présent que je pouvais le faire, mon moment de lucidité disparut progressivement pour laisser place à l'habituelle langueur. Et je ne devenais pas m'en étonner, vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais bu et ce que j'avais fumé. Oula, j'avais peut-être même un peu abusé.

"A demain, abrégeai-je afin de ne pas paraître faibles face à eux."

"T'es sûre que ça ira? Me demanda Alice avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix."

"Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répondis-je en riant."

"Un de vous ferait mieux de la ramener, dit-elle alors très sérieusement."

"Hey, c'était une blague ce que je disais."

"Tu as vu quelque chose? Interrogea Emmet."

"Oui, et c'est pas très beau, surtout pour la voiture. Et ce serait dommage d'abîmer une telle merveille."

"Comment on fait alors? Demanda Edward."

"Moi je peux conduire, je n'ai rien bu au contraire d'Emmet."

"Ba trois fois rien, je peux aussi prendre le volant."

"Youhou, je suis encore là, m'exclamai-je en agitant la main. Et tout va très bien se passer, j'ai l'habitude."

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois en même temps. Puis:

"Tu ne peux pas conduire Emmet, Esmée nous tuerait si elle apprenait."

"Alice a raison, je prends la voiture et toi la mercedes."

"Quoi? Tu rêves, jamais tu ne conduiras ma voiture, s'exclama Alice."

"Et moi j'aimerais bien essayer celle de Sélène."

"T'es hors jeu Emmet, soupira Alice, on te l'a déjà dit."

"Ouais, c'est ça, c'est juste pour ne pas me permettre de conduire la voiture de Sélène, se renforgna-t-il boudeur."

Ok, ils se moquaient éperdumment de moi. Et je ne comptais pas rester là à attendre, j'en avais marre de leur conciliabule et je voulais rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche chaude, non un bain, oui c'est ça un bon bain brûlant avec une musique classique et un bouquin. Je m'y voyais déjà et n'en fus que plus impatiente. Je tournai donc les talons et allai rejoindre l'entrée de la boîte. Je fis signe au voiturier. L'avantage d'un gros pourboire, en plus de l'assurance que ma voiture serait traitée comme une reine, était que l'on me reconnaissait aussitôt. Deux secondes plus tard, je vis avec joie mon bolide arrivé devant moi.

"Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne soirée, dit une voix grave."

Attendez, repassez-moi le film là. J'ai pas tout suivi. Comment, alors que je n'ai rien vu venir, Edward avait fait pour prendre la place du conucteur et m'ouvrir la porte du passager.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je t'évite un accident. Monte."

"Je t'ai jamais autorisé à prendre le volant. Personne ne conduit ma voiture à part moi. Sors."

"Arrête de négocier, t'as pas le choix."

"Mais pour qui tu te prends??"

Il se pencha vivement vers moi, m'attrapa par le bras et me tira d'un coup dans la voiture. Il démarra aussitôt sur les chapeaux de roue avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et lorsque ej repris mes esprits, il allait déjà bien trop vite. Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire, la dernière option, je savais que cela pouvait être dangereux, voire même extrémement périlleux, mais je n'avais plus le choix: je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, tournai la tête vers la vitre et boudai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward, sûrement étonné par mon silence, tourna la tête vers moi et il éclata de rire.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grognai-je en ne quittant pas des yeux le paysage qui défilait à toutes vitesses."

"Ta tête."

"Regarde la route plutôt que moi."

"Je sais conduire."

J'émis une sorte de grognement. Ma tête me touranit trop à présent pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'étais vraiment grisée. Heureusement que Kazen était absent, il n'aimait pas me surprendre dans cet état, même si je ne faisais aucune bêtise. Au final, je scotchais vraiment sur la vitre me perdant dans mes pensées qui au fur et à mesure du voyage devenaient de plus en plus lugubre. Je n'arrivais pa sà contrôler le flot d'images qui m'assaillaient peu à peu. Normalement je faisais barrage mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état de le faire. Et cela tournait principalement autour des Volturi. Encore eux. Toujours eux.

"Sélène, t'es avec moi?"

"Hein?... Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"A quoi pensais-tu?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi?"

Je soupirai, agacée de devoir m'exprimer plus. Kazen aurait déjà compris lui, et depuis le temps j'étais habituée à parler à mi-mots.

"Pourquoi vous me pardonnez aussi vite à chaque fois?"

"Alors, comme ça tu as besoin d'être pardonnée?"

"Tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

"Nous ne t'avons pas pardonnée, nos avis divergents et divergeront toujours je pense. Mais tout du moins, je peux comprendre tes motivations. Cependant nous continuerons à voir Bella et à la fréquenter autant qu'il nous plaira."

"Qu'as-tu vu? En moi?"

"Des images."

"Quelles images? Demandai-je d'une voix atone."

"Toi et les Volturi dans une forêt puis à Voltera. Toi et Jane. Des cris. Des plaintes. Du..."

"Tais-toi, soufflai-je. Tu en as déjà vu beaucoup trop."

"Kazen est au courant?"

"En gros, oui."

"Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne?"

"Non... A quoi ça servirait?"

"A te soulager".

J'éclatais de rire. Un rire sans joie.

"Rien en me soulagera, murmurai-je en fixant de nouveau le paysage."

**Alors, alors, alors??? Je continue ou j'arrête le massacre?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou;**

**voilà le chapitre 8.**

**Alors oui il est très très court, mais je mets en ligne le chapitre 9 immédiatement, et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait une telle coupure.**

**Puis-je espérer une review?  
**

Edward engagea la voiture dans l'allée et se gara devant la maison. Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je balançai mes jambes à l'extérieur mais m'arrêtai là. Pourquoi j'avais choisi une voiture si basse et pas une bonne grosse jeep? M'extirper de mon siège me semblait impossible.

"Besoin d'aide? Me demanda Edward en étouffant un rire."

Pour toutes réponses, je tendis ma main. Il me tira à lui, un peu trop violemment car je percutai son torse dans un bruit sourd.

"Aouch, ma tête, râlai-je en titubant en arrière."

"Je vais te ramener chez toi ça vaut mieux."

"Mmm, non ça va aller. Je vais..."

"Tu vas?"

"Je dois faire quoi déjà?"

"Je crois qu'on a régler la question, dit-il avec ce sourire narquois si horripilant."

"Profites en tant que je suis faible, grognai-je."

"Jamais je n'oserais, je suis un gentleman."

"... De quoi tu parles?"

"Laisse tomber."

Il me prit par la taille et monta les marches du perron avec moi. Je lui tendis la clé sans un mot et il me dit entrer dans ma maison.

"Pas mal. Où es ta chambre?"

"Etage."

"Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple si je te portais?"

"Mais, je te dis que ça va! M'écriai-je et dans le même mouvement je me détachai de lui pour m'afaler lamentablement comme la plus pitoyable des humaines sur le parquet."

"Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, arrêtes de faire ta gamine et laisse toi faire."

Il se pencha vers moi et me remit sur pieds avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

"Essaye au moins de t'accrocher à moi, ça peut aider."

Je ne répondis pas et nouai mes mains autour de son cou avant de poser ma tête là où un coeur battait avant. Son odeur était ennivrante et en même temps si apaisante. Oui, j'étais dans un état pitoyable, moi qui normalement ne supportait aucun contact physique, je me complaisais dans les bras du vampire. Je me pelotonnai contre lui et je sentis sa respiration se bloquer. Pourtant, j'avais contrôlé ma force.

"Stop, stop, stop, murmurai-je alors qu'il dépassait ma chambre, c'est là."

Il fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte avec son pied. Il s'arrêta une demie seconde en voyant mon lit.

"Une couette, c'est agréable, expliquai-je en tendant les bras vers mon lit comme une gamine."

"Oula, doucement, dit-il en ayant failli me laisser tomber. T'inquiète pas, je vais te mettre au lit."

"Kazen? Où est Kazen?"

"Pas là."

"Je veux un bain chaud. Oui, un bon bain chaud."

"Faut surtout que tu te remettes de ta soirée, me détrompa-t-il en me posant sur le lit."

"Si tu le dis, capitulai-je trop lasse pour combattre."

Assise sur le bord du lit, je me débarassai de mes chaussures d'un coup de pied, puis j'enlevai ma veste dans un effort incroyable.

"Tu comptes continuer le strip-tease où tu attends d'être seule?"

"Pff, comme si j'étais la première fille que tu voyais en sous-vêtements."

Je me démenai avec la fermeture éclair de ma robe lorsque je notai son silence.

"Attends, me dis pas que tu es... puceau?"

"On est devenu intime au point de se faire ce genre de confidence?"

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

"Je ne le suis plus, grogna-t-il."

"Ba oui, on a beau être vampire, il reste quand même cette stupide fierté d'homme ancré en nous."

"Alors, elle s'appelait comment? Demandai-je tout en continuant à m'évertuer sur ma robe."

"Amédine, répondit-il avec un léger sourire."

"Et toi?"

"Plus courant, Charles... Pourquoi je te parle de Charles?"

"C'est toi qui a lancé ce sujet."

"Peut-être. Amédine, c'est joli ça. 19ème?"

"Bien vu."

"J'aime bien étudié les prénoms, dis-je. Bon tu m'aides ou tu attends que je me déboite une épaule, râlai-je."

"C'est demandé si gentiment."

"Désolée, je suis fatiguée."

"Allez tourne-toi."

J'obéis en relevant mes longs cheveux avec mes mains, seul effort que j'arrivais encore à faire.

**Oh, mais qu'est-ce donc? Un bouton vert.... je me demande à quoi il sert.... autant tester non? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le chapitre 9**

**lui aussi plus court, mais en gros le 8 et le 9 sont ensemble, donc ça passe.... non?**

**à toute dans les reviews et bonne lecture**

**ps: si vous ne laissez pas de reviews en anonyme, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre...  
**

POV EDWARD

C'était un jour comme tous les autres. J'avais emmené mes frères et soeurs au lycée en perspective d'une journée monotone et mortellement ennuyeuse en cours. En ce moment, mes seuls moments intéressants étaient mes rencontres avec cette humaine. Bella. Elle avait changé ma vie, la rendant plus animée, plus vivante. Et quelle casse-tête, impossible de lire en elle, et quelle tentation, son sang a une telle odeur enivrante, sucrée et captivante. Depuis quelques semaines, elle faisait partie de ma vie. J'allais au lycée dans l'expectative de la voir vivre, de la voir rire, de la voir me sourire. Elle était belle, drôle, complexe et intelligente. Trop intelligente en fait. Elle avait deviné notre nature à moi et à ma famille. Et elle n'avait pas peur cette idiote. Aucune crainte, plutôt de la fascination et une extrême confiance. A-t-on déjà vu un humain si dépourvu d'instinct de survie? Bella enjouait mes journées, elle réchauffait ce coeur glacé, mort, elle m'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Et elle me torturait, elle m'accablait de sentiments contraires, elle me minait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était ma douce torture. C'était la nouveauté.

Ce jour là, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au lycée. Bella était alitée. Je resterai seule toute la journée avec ma froideur de vampire.

Je descendis de la voiture suivis de mes frères et soeurs et écoutai d'une oreille distraite la conversation tournant autour de base ball pour les garçons et de mode pour les filles. Et ils se disaient vampires. Et c'est là qu'on sentit, en même temps, cette odeur particulière, qui se dénotait de celles des humains. C'était à peine croyable. Un vampire. Ici. A Forks. On se retourna comme un seul homme et nous la vîmes immédiatement. Ce n'était pas compliqué non plus, elle se démarquait violemment des autres. De taille moyenne, habillée avec soin, cheveux blonds et rigidité dans sa position. Trop rigide pour une humaine, trop pâle pour une humaine, trop belle pour une humaine. Ses yeux étaients dorés mais bien moins que les nôtres: une nouvelle végétarienne. Pour l'instant, elle était figée dans une position de défense en plein milieu du parking à nous observer. Amie ou ennemie? Elle devait se poser la même question. Autant vérifier ses intentions. Je n'avais même plus à me concentrer pour utiliser mon don et le laissai rejoindre la vampire. Mais je n'y arrivais, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans son esprit. Je me tendis immédiatement et en fis part aux autres. Je la vis se redresser et se diriger vers nous d'une démarche gracieuse et légère. Si jamais un doute subsistait, à présent nous en étions sûr: elle était bien comme nous. Et elle était magnifique. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous et se présenta:

"Bonjour, je suis Sélène. J'ignorai que je rencontrerai d'autres membres à Forks."

Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse, mais elle n'était pas naturelle, elle jouait la séduction. Et ce gros crétin d'Emmet marcha, il courra même. Il s'avança vers elle, et il lui fit même peur cette grosse brute.

"Moi c'est Emmet Cullen. Ravi de te rencontrer."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, attendant une réaction de notre part. Mais Jasper était trop stratège pour parler avec un nouveau venu sans même l'avoir observé un minimum, Alice lui aurait sûrement sauté dans les bras si notre militaire du groupe ne lui avait pas tenu la main si fermement. Quand à Rosalie, elle était jalouse. Comment Emmet osait-il? Et moi.... Et bien moi, j'étais trop pertubé. En un siècle aucun souci, et là en trois mois deux personnes résistaient à mon pouvoir. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup là. Elle sortit une excuse bateau pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. Elle ne devenait pas non plus se sentir à l'aise non plus face à nous, et surtout face à notre silence.

**Ouah plutôt jolie celle-là, et quelle paire de fesses!**

Emmet dans toute sa splendeur. Heureusement que c'était moi le télépathe et pas Rosalie sinon il s'en prendrait une. Mais si Rosalie ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, elle n'en était pas moins observatrice et mon frère se prit une claque sur la tête. Elle partit, furibarde, en direction de son casier suivi de son mari tout penaud criant son amour et ses excuses.

Alice et Jasper, toujours aussi fusionnel, les suivirent. Et encore une fois, je me retrouvai seul. C'était ma vie: la solitude. N'est-ce pas ironique? Je connaissais la moindre pensée, le moindre des sentiments des personnes mais j'étais solitaire. L'ironie du sort j'imagine. Peut-être est-ce aussi pour cela que Bella m'attirait autant? Parce que je ne pouvais pas prévoir la moindre de ses réactions, parce que je ne connaissais pas ses pensées.

Ce midi là, nous allâmes à notre habitude au self. C'était une torture pour Jasper qui, telle un éponge, s'imprégnait de tous les sentiments. Et c'était comme si la cantine exacerbait toutes les frustrations, les colères, les envies des lycéens. A peine entré, il se tendait comme la corde d'un arc et ne desserrait presque pas les dents du déjeuner. Alice se tenait tout proche de lui afin de lui insufler un peu d'amour et de bonheur de vivre. Je remarquai tout de suite l'absence de Sélène. Pourquoi? Le self était obligatoire pour une couverture parfaite, et le moindre soupçon pourrait être fatal pour nous. Etait-elle stupide, ou le faisait-elle exprès? Je détestais le changement. Et comme d'habitude, mes frères et soeurs ne se doutaient de rien, ils n'y pensaient même pas. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à moi d'être le plus mature? Ils étaient toujours dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Même Carlisle et Esmée. Je me levai de ma chaise et sortis du bâtiment. Depuis le temps j'avais pris l'habitude d'écarter les pensées de toutes les ados en mal d'amour ou en manque de sexe. Ce que j'entendais parfois pouvait choquer le pire des routiers. Fais abstraction. Surtout fais abstraction. Les humains étaient tellement prévisibles que ça en devenait lassant. Avant même de les entendre, je connaissais déjà leurs pensées. Une fois dehors, je humai l'air et reconnus l'odeur de la vampire, odeur qui menait droit vers la forêt. A l'abri des regards grâce aux arbres, je courus à ma vitesse normale. Sélène s'était dirigée vers le haut de la montagne. Sa trace était fraîche et facile à suivre. Et je en tardais pas à la retrouver. Elle était là, allongée dans l'herbe, profitant de tout son saoul du soleil, les yeux clos. Elle brillait de milles feux. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux se répandaient épars autour d'elle, comme un halo. Elle surpassait Rosalie haut la main.

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme. C'était censé être une simple course entre vampires, une course un peu brutale, mais un jeu, juste une jeu pour sé défouler et s'évaluer, en tout cas de ma part. Elle courrait vite, et bien. Elle se mouvait avec grâce et précision. C'était une traqueuse née, et elle pouvait se révéler dangereuse. Mais pour l'instant je la sentais plus comme une gamine à qui on propose une partie de loup, elle prit un malin plaisir d'ailleurs à m'enfoncer la tête dans le sol. Et on déboula dans le parc du lycée, et je me jetai contre elle histoire de n pas perdre totalement la face. Et j'avais été inconscient, je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences, trop sûr de moi, de mon don. Mais j'avais oublié l'aimant à ennuis, la seule humaine que je n'entendais pas. Sélène releva la tête plus vite que moi à l'odeur, et je vis son visage se durcir, ses yeux s'assombrirent et même pointer ses canines.

"Bella! Non!"

Elle comprit immédiatement le danger, mais comme à son habitude elle préférait se sacrifier que de me faire du tort. Et Sélène lui sauta dessus.

Sélène disparut pour l'après-midi. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Dès que je rentrais chez moi, je m'enfermais dans le bureau avec Carlisle.

"Deux vampires ont débarqué la nuit dernière. On a rencontré la plus jeune. Sélène. Toute nouvelle végétarienne. Elle failli tuer Bella, mais elle a des circonstances atténuantes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils représentent un danger. Cependant, il va falloir qu'elle améliore sa couverture."

Un vrai debriefing militaire.

"Alors, laissons voir les choses venir. Surveilles la, mais ne le montre pas. Et essaye de la conseiller subtilement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se braquent."

"Autre chose, elle est imperméable à mon don."

"Comme Bella?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Très bien. Comment ont réagi tes frères et soeurs?"

"Comme on peut s'y attendre. Alice est folle de joie, Jasper circonspect, Emmet enthousiaste et Rosalie indifférente."

"Indifférente?"

**Te voilà bien poli envers ta soeur**

Il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il connaissait tout aussi bien que moi sa fille.

Je passai la nuit dans ma chambre. Lorsque je ne chassais pas, je lisais, écoutais de la musique, et composais. Mais ce soir là, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. La nouvelle ne cessait de revenir, avec toutes les questions qu'elle provoquait. Un mélange de dureté et de tristesse. Il y avait une clairement une faille en elle. Et je me doutais que son passé devait être aussi sombre que celui de Jasper. Mais, j'avais un peu peur aussi. Peur qu'ils perturbent nos vies et que nous soyons obligés de déménager, encore une fois. Et puis, il y avait Bella, et surtout le sang de Bella. Il n'était pas attirant seulement pour moi mais aussi pour cette vampire. Bella. Arriverais-je un jour lui procurer une vie sans risques? J'en doutais fortement.

Finalement, incapable de me concentrer sur mon livre, je descendis rejoindre mon havre de paix, la pièce au piano. Ma pièce. Mon instrument. Ma tranquilité d'esprit. Je m'installai et laissai mes mains courir sur le clavier sans plus réfléchir. Laissant mes émotions s'exprimées à travers la musique. On ne me dérangeait jamais quand je jouais. Personne n'entrait dans la pièce, on me laissait seul avec moi-même. C'était tacite entre nous. Il avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à cohabiter tous ensemble, bien plus difficile que ce que l'on peut croire. Vivre à sept et pouvoir être seul, d'autant plus quand c'est sept vampires était vraiment ardu. Mais avec le temps, douze ans pour être exact, nous avions réussi, au prix de nombreuses disputes et de meubles cassés.

Le lendemain, je rattrappai Sélène dans le couloir et engageai la conversation avec elle. Pas facile le dialogue, elle me répondait le plus succintement possible et seulement des choses évidentes pour en pas trop en dévoiler, mais visiblement ça l'amusait. Et j'aimais son sourire qui n'apparaissait que rarement. Je l'invitai à nous rejoindre au self afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur son état. Elle fut réticente mais au final accepta. Elle se montrait sarcastique et ironique, comme pour se protéger. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je la pris par les épaules. Un peu protecteur. Un peu jaloux. Jaloux car je n'avais pas pu éviter d'entendre des pensées salaces de plusieurs lycéens qui passaient à côté de nous. Les ados et leur trop plein d'hormones, épuisant.

Le soir, le regard de Bella, celui qu'elle nous avait jeté me faisait encore mal. J'avais vu l'étonnement et la peine. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais mes sentiments étaient contradictoires. Bella savait que j'étais vampire, et elle avait confiance en moi, une trop grande confiance. Je pouvais la briser en deux au moindre geste. Je devais sans cesse être sur mes gardes, sans cesse me contrôler, sans cesse être un autre. J'avais tellement peur de son jugement. J'avais tellement peur de son rejet. Et avec ma famille, avec Sélène, je pouvais être moi. Je n'avias pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Je pouvais faire la course avec Sélène sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Je pouvais lui prendre le bras sans avoir peur de le lui briser. Pas de face cachée, pas d emonstre à contrôler. Et j'aimais la facilité. C'était déjà assez dur de ne pas être soit pendant la journée, quand je voyais Bella il fallait aussi ne pas l'être le soir. Je savais qu'elle voulait plus, je savais qu'elle voulait qu'on soit ensemble, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, et je lui mentais tous les jours. Elle ne me connaissait pas, elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle se lançait. Et pour autant, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Quel maso ce lion... Un fou furieux ouais.

Et voilà que Sélène arrivait dans la partie. Une vampire, comme moi. Une végétarienne, comme moi. Une beauté. Une congénère. Un monstre comme moi. Complexe, torturée, intelligente, sarcastique, intriguante, ironique, enjouée, solide, et imperméable. Mais pas comme Bella. Ce midi, elle avait décidé de partager ses pensées avec moi. Pensée soigneusement choisie. Normalement, c'était une sorte tourbillon, et là une phrase claire, nette, précise et un noir absolu autour. Tellement apaisant et en même temps frustrant. Mais, si elle le voulait je pouvais l'entendre. Et même, elle arrivait à me répondre. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lire en moi. Et elle, si. Et quelle grâce, quelle légèreté, quelle agilité. Elle me fascinait.

**Non, on ne ferme pas la page, regardez y a un drôle de truc vert qui retient votre attention. Allez, laissez vous tenter... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Esmée avait commencé par me supplier, puis elle voulut me convaincre et finalement passa aux menaces. De toutes façons, ça revenait au même, j'étais en ce moment même dans la voiture d'Alice avec Emmet en direction de Portland pour une nuit de folie dixit ma sœur. Jasper et Rosalie étaient partis chasser, et Esmée s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour les deux inconscients, le pire qui pouvait arriver c'était de la tôle froissée, mais elle avait trop d'instinct maternel pour être rationnelle. Alors j'avais abandonné mes projets de la soirée, pas vraiment palpitant il est vrai, pour les accompagner. Et pour l'instant, je regrettais amèrement ma décision à les entendre se disputer sur l'endroit où aller. Mais ce fut Alice qui eût gain de cause, comme d'habitude. Emmet était facilement influençable, et puis tant qu'il y avait un bar ça lui allait au final. Alice roulait vite et bien et on ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle confia ses clés au voiturier, un peu inquiète. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle conduise sa voiture, même pour faire deux cents mètres, et elle regarda anxieusement son bolide disparaître. Le videur nous laissa passer sans souci se demandant comment il ferait pour virer Emmet si jamais il y avait nécessité de... Bonne chance pour régler cette question, ris-je intérieurement. Mon frère prit immédiatement la direction du bar et Alice celle de la piste.

**Génial, elle est bien là comme je le pensais! On va bien s'amuser, enfin une partenaire de danse convenable**

Je me doutais de la personne qui occupait les pensées de ma sœur, mais je n'osais pas y croire ou ne voulais pas y croire. Pourquoi étais-je furieux? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme avec Bella, je ne devais pas la fuir, même si cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas chassé. Alice se précipita vers Sélène et l'enlaça. Quel était le grain de sa peau? Quelle en était sa texture? Sa douceur? Son parfum? Et elle qui savait tout cela, et moi qui restai dans l'ignorance. Je secouai la tête essayant de chasser toutes ces pensées par bien des côtés dérangeantes. Mais que me prenait-il donc? Je rejoignis Emmet qui lorgnait sans vergogne toutes les filles qui passaient à ses côtés. Il aurait pu avoir du succès, belle gueule, belle carrure, beau parleur, mais les humains instinctivement ne nous approchaient pas. Alice était celle qui souffrait le plus de cette exclusion involontaire, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée et qu'elle aimait tout simplement qu'on l'aime et encore plus aimer. Et elle adorait Bella pour cela, car elle pouvait enfin avoir une amitié avec une personne en dehors de notre famille.

« Tu prends quelque chose? »

« Non, pas envie de boire »

Emmet commanda une bière et reprit son activité préférée: mater. Je m'accoudai au bar et ne pus empêcher mon regard de dériver vers la piste de danse. Alice était en pleine forme et Sélène suivait de près. Indécemment sexy dans son bout de tissu rouge qui laissait tout deviner de ses formes et en même temps dévoilaient si peu. Comment réussissait-elle à ne pas paraître vulgaire? Parce que comme tous les vampires, elle avait la prestance et le charisme qui nous permettait de tout oser.

**Tu peux la suivre Edward?**

Je vis Sélène s'éclipser par une porte et Alice qui continuait à danser, je m'exécutai. Elle était assise sur un banc et l'odeur que je perçus m'indiqua que la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts n'était pas fait que de tabac. Je la rejoignis.

« Alice m'a demandé de te suivre. Elle n'aimait pas te savoir seule dehors. »

« Vision? »

« Non, elle n'aime pas l'idée que des filles soient seules dehors. »

« Dis-moi, est-elle au courant que je suis un vampire? Juste pour savoir... »

Je lui souris, je commençai à apprécier cet humour un peu sarcastique. Je m'assis à ses côtés et ne pus m'empêcher de plisser le nez.

« Pourquoi tu fumes ça? »

C'était la première fois que je rencontrai une vampire qui se droguait.

« Ca me permet de m'évader un peu. »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire autrement? »

« Quand j'aurais trouvé, je te préviendrai, répondit-elle sèchement. »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je m'interrogeais juste. »

« Je ne suis pas un vampire tout beau tout propre Edward, et je ne changerai pas pour toi ou un autre Cullen »

« Je ne te demande pas de changer, répondis-je surpris. J'essaye juste de... te comprendre. C'est assez étrange pour moi de ne pas entendre tes pensées. De ne pas comprendre ton esprit. »

« Et bien moi je suis ravie de cette incapacité, éclata-t-elle de rire. J'aurais l'impression d'être nue devant toi. »

« Nue? Repris-je avec un léger sourire »

« Quoi? »

« Rien j'essayais d'imaginer. »

Elle me frappa l'épaule avec son petit poing alors que j'éclatai de rire.

« Téquila ou joint? Me proposa-t-elle »

« Aucun, je suis le conducteur responsable. »

« Allez, comme si on ne pouvait pas conduire ivre. Dois-je te rappeler à toi aussi que tu es un vampire? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'amuser. »

« Tu parles c'est Esmée qui t'a obligé à venir. Alice m'a tout dit. »

« Quand elle apprendra à se taire celle-là... »

Le silence prit place entre nous. Elle continuait de fumer perdue dans ses pensées inaccessibles. Je regardai les étoiles. Les humains ne voyaient rien, vraiment rien et n'avaient aucune idée de la beauté de la constellation. Reportant mon regard sur ma compagne, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait les jambes étendues devant elle, sa robe plissée en haut de ses cuisses, ses jambes offertes à la vue de tous et surtout de moi.

« Au fait, je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, mais ta robe me semble un peu courte pour adopter une telle position, soufflai-je, la voix un peu rauque. »

« T'as qu'à pas regarder, grogna-t-elle sans même un regard »

« On ne voit que ça ma belle. »

« Alors concentre toi sur les étoiles. »

Mais elle tourna la tête vers moi et je croisai son regard. Ses yeux étaient dorés, mais moins que les nôtres, ils étaient encore un peu sombres. Elle me regardait fixement, et elle parut soudain mélancolique. Et j'en fus encore plus frustré.

« A quoi penses-tu? »

« A tout et à rien, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde. Et toi? »

« Au destin, dis-je sans même me rendre compte, mais c'était toujours mieux que de dire à la tentation »

« Ouah, ça m'a l'air d'être déprimant. »

« Tu ne crois pas au destin? »

« Non. Nous devions mourir et regarde ce qu'on est devenu à la place. »

« C'était peut-être écrit. »

« Alors celui qui l'a fait est un sacré connard. »

J'éclatai de rire, toujours aussi surpris par ce qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Je ne riais pas facilement en temps normal, mais ses réflexions étaient si inattendues. Elle écrasa son mégot avec le talon et se releva avec un peu plus de difficulté qu'en temps normal, elle attrapa le bas de sa robe et la fis redescendre sans aucune gêne apparente et finalement me tendis la main en signe d'invitation.

« On y retourne? »

« Je te suis, lui souris-je en attrapant sa main et en la serrant fort. Attends, regarde moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ooook, vu l'état de tes pupilles, je te reprends ça, dis-je en attrapant la bouteille de tequila et en la mettant à la poubelle. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, bien trop dilatées.

Et la suite me donna raison quand elle s'étala dans les bras d'Emmet lui criant son amour.

******

Je la voyais danser avec un homme, elle respirait le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau et se déhanchait de manière bien plus que suggestive. Et l'homme espérait bien finir sa soirée dans ses bras. Misérable humain, toute ta vie ne suffirait pas à la satisfaire. Pour qui se prenait-il? Et ses mains qui la touchaient, qui la caressaient... Je sentis le venin envahir ma bouche. Et elle qui continuait à onduler dans ses bras, et lui qui respirait ses cheveux. Et ses pensées, ses pensées étaient si indécentes, si vulgaires et crues. Il ne la respectait même pas cet abruti. Et il était si fier de lui, de son corps, de ses prouesses qu'il n'avait aucun doute.

« Ouah, Sélène nous fait son grand show. Si je n'étais pas avec Rosalie, je prendrai bien sa place. »

« Je ne te savais pas homosexuel. »

« Très drôle, je parlais du gars. »

**N'empêche, quelle chute de rein**

« Emmet, grognai-je »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Penses à autre chose. »

« N'écoute pas. »

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit cella-là, qu'elle va m'échapper?**

Sélène cherchait à s'éloigner de l'homme et il la retenait. J'hésitai, devais-je vraiment sauver cette vermine ou le laisser entre les crocs de la vampire? Je pris pitié et allais me débarrasser de l'encombrant. Et il insista, et je ne pus empêcher la bête en moi de gronder. Jaloux. Mais je ne pus m'appesantir plus sur cette pensée car elle se colla à moi pour qu'on danse. Je sentis enfin son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, les courbes magnifiques de son corps.

*******

Comment on en était arrivé là? Dix minutes avant elle était dans mes bras, abandonnée en toute confiance, sa tête contre mon torse à la recherche d'un cœur qui ni battait plus et à présent nous étions dans cette sombre ruelle malodorante, Emmet furieux comme je l'avais rarement vu, Alice effrayée par le futur, Sélène sur la défensive, et moi, moi estomaqué par ce que je venais de voir. Sélène dans un cachot, Sélène affamée, Sélène torturée, Sélène en sang... Tout avait défilé si vite dans ma tête sans que je m'y attende s'en avait été presque douloureux. Je me repris avant que mon frère se décide à démembrer la vampire et lui demandait de se calmer. Mais pourquoi Jasper n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui? Encore que, il aurait été le premier à lui sauter dessus trop inquiet pour sa femme. Sélène me regardait fixement, troublée par le fait que je prenais sa défense puis elle afficha un air dégoûté que je sois au courant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu m'expliquer, elle avait juste baissé sa garde, elle ne contrôlait pas totalement son don. Emmet avait raison elle nous mettait en danger à cause de son immaturité mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la défendre.

Mon frère, lui, ne comprenait plus rien mais je sentis se smuscles se détendre peu à peu et Alice ne parut rasséréner. Elle avait vu le futur tout allait bien finir et elle en était soulagée. Je la connaissais le petit lutin, elle s'attachait facilement aux personnes et Sélène était devenue une amie dès les premières paroles, chose que cette dernière ignorait sûrement, mais elle ne tarderait pas être invitée à une après-midi shopping. Lorsque toute la tension fut retombée, Sélène reprit un regard lointain, l'alcool faisait effet et cela ne m'étonnait guère après les quantités qu'elle avait ingurgité. S'en suivit aussitôt une discussion sur qui la ramènerait, perspective qui déplaisait fortement à la première concernée. Alors que je débattais avec Emmet pour savoir qui prendrait le volant, elle eut le temps de s'éclipser.

« J'y vais, grognai-je à ma famille. »

« Et pourquoi toi? S'insurgea Emmet. »

« Parce que Rosalie ne risque pas d'apprécier ton attention. »

C'eût le mérite de lui clouer le bec tandis qu'un faux frère retentit dans ma tête. Depuis le temps que j'entendais cette pensée... Je me séparai d'eux rapidement, juste à temps pour me glisser à la place du chauffeur avant que Sélène ne réagisse. Effectivement je faisais mieux de prendre le volant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Grogna-t-elle visiblement pas ravie de me voir. »

« Je t'évite un accident. Monte. »

« Je t'ai jamais autorisé à prendre ele volant. Personne ne conduit ma voiture à part moi. Sors. »

« Arrête de négocier, t'as pas le choix. »

« Mais pour qui tu te prends?? »

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et l'attrapai par le bras pour la faire monter de force. On aurait pu rester des heures à se bouffer le nez, et ce n'était pas comme ça que j'envisageai la fin de ma nuit. _Oui, dans un lit ce serait mieux. _Ce n'est pas ça non plus me repris-je en secouant la tête. Je me tournai vers elle pour savoir si elle avait remarqué quelque chose, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa bouche faisait la moue et elle tournait ostensiblement la tête vers l'extérieur. Une vraie gamine de cinq ans.

********

J'engageai la voiture dans l'allée et me garai en face de la porte. Sage décision. Je fis le tour de la voiture pour voir Sélène les jambes dehors en train de pester sur la bassesse des voitures. Je lui tendis la main et la hissai sur ses jambes. Un peu trop brusquement et elle se plaqua contre moi. Sa main sur mon torse déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps. Et je sentis la bête grogner en moi. Et j'aurais voulu en faire de même. Et moi je n'avais pas l'excuse de l'alcool. Et merde. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire trois pas. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans cet état? L'alcool n'était pas la boisson la plus délectable à nos papilles, et l'odeur de l'herbe n'était pas non plus notre passion. Alors pourquoi infliger cette douleur à nos sens?

*******

Je l'attrapai dans mes bras afin de l'aider et elle se blottit tout contre moi. Je la montai dans sa chambre. La maison était presque aussi grande que la nôtre et tout aussi ouverte sur l'extérieur, à croire que nous nous ressemblions tous. Je fus surpris de trouver un lit dans sa chambre. Une histoire d'amour avec les couettes fut sa seule explication. Je la déposai délicatement sur son lit avant qu'elle ne tombe de mes bras à force de gigoter.

Dans un état second, elle retira ses chaussures et les envoya voler dans la pièce. Bonne chance pour sortir du mur le talon ficher dans le béton. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

*********

« Plus courant, Charles... Pourquoi je te parle de Charles? »

« C'est toi qui a lancé ce sujet, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire»

« Peut-être. Amédine, c'est joli ça. 19Ème? »

« Bien vu. »

Et il n'y avait pas que le nom qui était joli. Même si je n'en avais plus qu'un vague souvenir, je me rappelais une crinière rousse et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« J'aime bien étudié les prénoms, dit-elle. Bon tu m'aides ou tu attends que je me déboite une épaule, finit-elle par râler »

« C'est demandé si gentiment. »

« Désolée, je suis fatiguée. »

« Allez tourne-toi, la prenais-je en pitié. Elle allait finir par se démembrer elle-même

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de me tourner le dos. Elle se redressa et souleva ses longs cheveux afin de me laisser accéder à la fermeture éclair qui lui donnait tant de mal. N'est-ce pas étrange ces femmes qui pensent qu'on ne regarde que leurs seins ou leurs fesses, qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à cela et qu'on ne veut voir que cela? Une poignet, une cheville, une fossette peut vous faire défaillir n'importe quel mâle. Et moi je défaillis pour une nuque. Une nuque délicate, fine, fragile, qui se tenait bien droite sur des épaules magnifiquement dessinées. Et quelle confiance dans ce geste, dévoiler sa nuque, le point faible de tout être vivant ou mort, un tel abandon que je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Sa peau pâle captait la lumière de la lune et je ne voyais plus qu'elle dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Je notai tout: comment ses épaules étaient contractés, le dessin de ses muscles sous sa peau, la courbure qu'elle adoptait, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus négligemment par deux mains fines. J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester ainsi, debout appuyé au chambranle de la porte à la regarder. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Le moment n'avait duré que cinq secondes, et je ne voulais pas être pris en plein délit alors je me décidai à avancer. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et fis glisser lentement la fermeture éclair frôlant la peau de son dos tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je sentis sa peau frémir sous mes doigts. Un fugace instant, je me vis la retourner, écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, promener mes mains sur ce corps de déesse et la faire gémir de plaisir. Encore une fois, je _l_'entendis grogner me poussant à m'exécuter. Et je me retins.

« C'est bon, et ma voix était plus rauque que je ne le voulais »

Elle laissa retomber ses longs cheveux d'or qui retombèrent en cascade sur son dos. Elle se tourna vers moi maintenant son bout de tissu contre sa poitrine.

« Merci. »

« C'était avec plaisir »

« je n'en doute pas »

Et elle éclata de rire en se levant.

« Bouge pas, je reviens. »

Elle traversa sa chambre d'une démarche sensuelle, ses hanches balançant en rythme. Bon on se reprend, et on se calme. Je me levai et regardai ce qui remplissaient les étagères. Des tonnes de bouquins, de tous les genres, de tous les auteurs, de tous les siècles. Elle aussi connaissait l'ennui. Et des CD, je reconnaissais la plupart les ayant moi-même. Et enfin, beaucoup de carnet noir de différentes tailles. J'en ouvris poussé par la curiosité. Toutes les pages étaient remplis d'esquisses, certaines raturées, d'autres n'étaient que trois traits qu'on aurait dit tracer sans raison, et les dernières pages ressemblaient à des brouillons plus poussés mais pas achevés. Et elle en avait des dizaines comme ça, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ce don. Car c'en était un, bien qu'esquisses, c'était magnifique.

« Alors, tu fais comme chez toi? »

« Désolé, ma curiosité a été plus forte »

Je rangeai le carnet et me retournai. On passait du tout au tout. Elle avait enfilé un jogging large et confortable, et un haut ample. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« A quoi tu penses? »

« A Emmet. »

Je retins un grondement sourd. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cette grande brute?

« Il est protecteur. Je pensais que ce serait Rimbaud le protecteur de la famille, pas lui. J'imagine pas quand il est avec Rosalie. La pauvre. »

« Elle fait exactement la même chose. »

« Ouah, ça doit être drôle d'être avec eux en soirée. Les humains doivent être terrorisés. »

Et elle éclata de rire à cette pensée.

« Pas tant que ça au final, c'est pour ça que j'évite. »

« Alors résumons: Emmet, le protecteur, Rimbaud, le mystérieux, Alice, la « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil », Rosalie, la beauté froide, et toi, le solitaire contemplateur. »

« Contemplateur? »

« Oui, tu sais, j'observe le monde, j'analyse, mais je ne m'y mêle pas. »

« Et tu sais tout ça en moins d'une semaine. »

« Bon c'est un peu manichéen, je l'avoue, mais les bases sont là. »

Je ne répondis rien. Caricatural, c'est vrai, mais un fond de vérité un peu dérangeant. Elle cachait bien son jeu, mais elle n'avait rien de superficiel. Elle était même vive d'esprit et pleine de réflexion. Et elle pouvait être chaleureuse contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait transparaître.

« Tu as quel âge? Me demanda-t-elle en se couchant sur le ventre la tête tournée vers moi. »

« 108 ans. Et toi? »

« Depuis quand on demande l'âge d'une femme? »

« Depuis qu'elle ne peut pas avoir de ride. »

« Touchée. 76 ans. »

« T'es une jeunette. »

Elle me sourit et roula sur elle-même.

« Mais j'ai déjà bien vécu. »

Un silence s'installa. Mais pas un silence inconfortable. Je restai assis sur la moquette appuyé sur les étagères.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus emmerdant? Redescendre sur terre aussi vite. »

« Tu dessaoules? »

« A mon plus grand malheur. »

Je souris. J'étais bien et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger et de rompre ce moment, mais il le fallait bien. Je soupirai et me relevai. Elle pencha la tête aussitôt.

« Tu fais quoi? »

« Je rentre chez moi. »

« Reste encore un peu. »

Je ne discutai même pas, elle me prit par la main et m'installa à côté d'elle.

**********

POV Sélène

Une heure avant le début des cours, je me décidai enfin à bouger. Edward était parti depuis peu, et la pièce me semblait trop vide. Je restai plus longtemps que d'habitude sous la douche.

Kazen n'était toujours pas rentré lorsque je partis au lycée. Jean brut, chemisier manche trois quarts bleue, ballerines. Je ne voulais pas séduire aujourd'hui. Même un vampire, aussi vite se remet-il, peut avoir une sorte de gueule de bois. Ca se traduisait par une certaine mollesse et un caractère de chien, enfin dans mon cas. J'enfilai une paire de lunette qui me bouffait la moitié du visage et partis au lycée. Je ne voulais pas rester seule dans cette maison trop vide.

Je croisai les Cullen sur le parking, mais le début de cours fut annoncé et aucune parole fut échangée. J'eus de voir les traits d'Emmet se crisper légèrement. Il fallait que je règle ça au plus vite. Après tout, c'était mon préféré.

Je les rejoignis le midi avec un plateau à moitié vide. Alice me prit par la main et fit aussitôt un debriefing de la soirée (en évitant soigneusement la confrontation) et son discours était ponctué de superlatif. Sur la promesse de refaire rapidement une soirée comme celle-ci, elle me libéra enfin et je pus me tourner vers les autres. Jasper me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et rapprocha sa femme de lui.

« Emmet »

Il releva la tête aussitôt et me regarda droit dans les yeux où je voyais se dérouler un terrible combat: répondre ou ignorer. Je savais qu'il m'appréciait, j'étais une nouveauté pour lui qui brisait un peu sa vie quotidienne, et en même temps il sentait sa famille menacée par ma présence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ma voiture fait un drôle de bruit, tu pourrais peut-être me donner ton avis? »

Bien sûr personne ne fut dupe, mais c'était une façon comme un autre de lui tendre la main, à voir s'il allait la prendre.

« Si tu veux, grommela-t-il jetant un coup d'œil à Rosalie afin de savoir que faire. »

« Attrape. »

Je lui lançai mes clés.

« J'y vais maintenant? »

« Du moment que tu me la rapportes à cinq heures. »

Il se leva aussitôt, la main de Rosalie dans la sienne et sortit du self avec un empressement beau à voir.

« Bien joué, tu ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir, me dit Edward. »

« Je m'en doute. J'ai même vu Rosalie s'animer un peu, mais ressentirait-elle quelque chose? M'écriai-je d'un ton dramatique. »

Alice éclata de rire, et se sentant un peu coupable de se moquer de sa sœur, elle se mit en tête de la défendre avec ardeur.

********

J'attendais sur le parking le retour du couple. 17H10, j'allais les tuer. J'imaginais le pire: ma voiture encastrée dans un arbre et j'en frissonnai presque.

« Excuse-moi. Sélène c'est ça? »

Je me retournai et je sentis le sang sucré de Bella avant même de la voir. Elle était vraiment inconsciente cette fille. Elle se mordillait la lèvre à la recherche de sa prochaine phrase. Et je ne l'aidai pas. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Je n'y arrivai pas. Je ne savais même pas quel sentiment elle m'inspirait, mais je tenais à rester le plus loin d'elle. Et que croyait-elle? Que tous les vampires allaient l'adorer juste parce qu'elle connaissait notre secret?

« Je voulais te dire que..., re mordillage de lèvre, papillonement des yeux, hésitation, et reprise, enfin je ne t'en veux pas. »

J'étais stupéfaite. D'abord toutes ces manières exaspérantes... Pour ça. J'avais envie d'éclater de rire, mais j'étais trop étonnée par sa phrase.

« Enfin, pour ce qui s'est passé, ce... mordillage de lèvre etc..., tu ne voulais pas, je le sais. »

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle pensait vraiment que j'étais prise de remord, que je ne passais pas une minute de ma vie sans penser à elle, que je me torturais pour cet acte.

« Voilà... Je ne voulais pas que.. Enfin que ça nous empêche de... mordillage etc »

J'étais en pleine hallucination.

« J'ai vu aussi qu'Edward t'appréciait et je...(devinez ce qu'elle fait), je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal par rapport à moi. »

Je soupirai et repris un peu de contrôle. Elle attendait visiblement une réponse avec un petit sourire qui m'horripilait déjà. Je retirai mes lunettes et la fixai droit dans les yeux. Elle était déjà mal à l'aise avant même que je commence.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça... Je n'ai pas pensé à toi une seule fois depuis notre rencontre, et j'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que je t'ai fais, puisque je ne t'ai rien fait. Je ne souhaite pas te connaître, encore moins devenir ton amie. Ce n'est pas parce que je fréquente les Cullen que je dois supporter la présence d'une humaine. Dernière chose, je le voulais, je le voulais terriblement. Je voulais te mordre et te vider de ton sang, je voulais t'entendre crier de souffrance, je voulais sentir ta vie s'échapper peu à peu de ton corps, et je voulais capturer ton dernier souffle. »

Ma voix était dure et froide, mon visage fermé, et je la sentis trembler. Tous les vampires ne sont pas sympathique, même les végétariens. Elle recula d'un pas, choquée. Elle ne viendrait plus me voir et tant mieux pour moi.

« Tu as le droit de partir »

Je lui tournai la tête et remis mes lunettes sur le nez. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre 17h15. J'allais faire un massacre. S'il y avait la moindre rayure, le moindre poc... Nerveusement, je m'allumai une cigarette sur le parking désert. Ce n'était pas normal. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella monter dans sa vieille voiture et la démarrer dans un bouquin d'enfer. Super, le tableau était complet: je suis originale avec une voiture hors d'âge parce que le regard des autres je m'en moque, je suis libre et indépendante, j'emmerde le consumérisme et toute la litanie qui s'en suit. Je ne la supportais pas. Elle représentait tout ce que je détestais chez les humains, tout ce pourquoi je ne les fréquentais pas. Elle en était l'incarnation.

17H20, je sortis mon portable prête à déclarer le vol de ma voiture dans les dix prochaines minutes. Je jetai au loin mon mégot et commençai les cents pas. Le ciel se couvrait, menaçant, qu'une seule goutte me touche seulement et je me vengeai sur Emmet. Enfin, j'entendis le doux ronronnement de ma voiture adorée. Ils déboulèrent comme des fous sur le parking et c'est en dérapage contrôlé (en tout cas il avait intérêt à l'être) que la voiture s'arrêta sur un place. Avant même que ma mercedes s'éteignent complètement, j'ouvris furieuse la porte conducteur.

« Emmet, j'avais dit... »

« Désolée, Sélène, c'est de ma faute si on est en retard, je l'ai un peu trop poussée sur l'autoroute et le temps de revenir... »

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise! C'était Rosalie qui tenait le volant. Elle sortit de la voiture rejointe par Emmet qui l'entoura de ses bras amoureusement.

« L'autoroute, mon œil! Vous puez le sexe à plein nez tous les deux. »

Comme toute réponse, j'eus le droit à deux sourires béats.

« Si vous l'avez fait dans **ma** voiture, grognai-je menaçante en entrant la tête dans l'habitacle »

J'inspirai. Non, qu'une bonne odeur de cuir.

« Frustrée, me rétorqua Emmet. »

« On parle de ma voiture là, grosse brute. »

« Elle est superbe en tout cas. La prochaine que je m'en achète une ce sera une mercedes, s'exclama alors Rosalie. Non, vraiment quelle puissance! »

« Contente que cela vous ai plu, répondis-je en faisant le tour à la recherche du moindre souci. »

« Mais, elle n'a rien ta voiture, ne t'inquiète pas, on est juste un peu en retard. »

« Ouais, on verra. Faut que je file. »

« On se voit demain alors? Me fit la blonde avec un grand sourire. »

Si j'avais su, j'aurais proposé un tour de voiture bien avant.

Je rentrai chez moi en promettant à ma voiture de ne plus jamais, non plus jamais, la laisser seule entre les mains de ces deux assoiffés de sexe incontrôlables. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je remarquai aussitôt une voiture italienne garée à ma place.

Prudente, je laissai ma voiture au début de l'allée et me précipitai chez moi sans un bruit. Je rentrai par la fenêtre de ma chambre que j'avais laissé ouverte. Pas un bruit au rez de chaussée. Je descendis prestement les escaliers et ne vis personne. Je commençai à détendre quand j'entendis des bruits en provenance du sous-sol. Un bruit de lutte. Kazen! Je courus en bas et découvris mon mentor par terre et un vampire blond le dominant. Sans même y penser, je poussai un grondement sourd et me jetai sur notre ennemi. Moi, une stratège? Laissez-moi rire. Si je l'avais été, je ne l'aurais pas affronté. Il avait battu Kazen, il allait m'écraser. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui décidai, et bien le monstre qui ressortait et pour une fois j'étais en accord. J'atterris sur le dos de mon adversaire et le fis tomber par terre. Je lui flanquai un coup de poing dans la colonne vertébrale qui lui fit pousser un grondement à son tour. Deux secondes plus tard, je valsai allègrement dans les airs. Le mur arrêta mon vol plané et je m'effondrai dans la poussière. La pièce entière en avait tremblé. Je me remis aussitôt sur pied et me tassai sur moi même prête pour la prochaine attaque. Je bondis alors que mon adversaire eut une seconde d'inattention. Je fus interceptée en plein bond par un corps qui me percuta m'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Sélène! Rugit Kazen me dominant entièrement furieux. »

Instinctivement, je relâchai tous mes muscles, j'aurais été un chiot j'aurais exposé mon cou pour montre ma reddition.

« Reprends-toi! »

J'en tremblai. Lorsqu'il me sut calmée, il se releva et m'aida à faire de même.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris? »

Si je me soumettais à Kazen, je n'en gardai pas moins une méfiance pour l'homme blond qui se tenait en face de nous avec un léger sourire.

« Tu étais à terre, réussis-je à dire entre mes dents »

« Et tu ne reconnais plus un entraînement à un vrai combat? »

« J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux se demandant sûrement ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de moi.

« Bonjour Sélène, je suis Carlisle Cullen. Tu connais déjà mes enfants. »

Il fit trois pas et me tendit la main. Je le regardai lui, puis sa main tendue, hésitante. Mais j'hésitai trop au goût de Kazen qui m'envoya une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aouch,mais ça va pas? »

« Je t'apprends les bonnes manières. Dis bonjour. »

J'attrapai la main de Carlisle et la lui serrai

« Bonjour Mr Cullen »

Une autre tape.

« Mais arrête, tu fais mal! »

« Excuse-toi »

« Excusez-moi pour... Vous avoir un peu agressé. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi dur avec elle. Elle s'inquiétait seulement pour vous. » Exactement, merci pour la défense! « Mon fils, Emmet, aurait fait la même chose » Super, j'étais comparé à une armoire à glace, merci pour ma féminité.

« Elle est encore trop irréfléchie. Je vous invite à rejoindre le salon. »

« Avec joie. »

« Sélène, tu balayeras. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de discussion. »

Je ne préférai rien dire, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ouvrir ma gueule et lui rappeler qu'une femme de ménage passait chez nous deux fois par semaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, je tentai de masser mon cou et mes épaules endoloris. Ma réception sur le mur avait été plutôt violente et j'en garderai des marques assurément.

********

Je remontai à l'étage et trouvai les deux vampires dans le salon, assis face à face, l'un aussi blond que l'autre brun. Jolies gravures de mode.

« Tu es calmée? »

« C'est bon Kazen, grognai-je en les rejoignant. »

Je pris place à côté de mon mentor qui m'entoura les épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Il ne m'en voulait plus et je me serai un peu plus contre lui.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal Sélène, me demanda Cullen réellement préoccupé »

« Non, tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Ne fais pas ta fière, me gronda Kazen. »

« Je pourrais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil, proposa alors le vampire. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je... »

« Sélène, enlève ta chemise. »

« C'est un chemisier Kazen, un chemisier. »

« Quoi que ce soit tu l'enlèves. »

Je soupirai sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas gain de cause. Je déboutonnai mon haut et le retirai rapidement présentant pour la deuxième fois mes épaules à un Cullen. C'allait devenir une habitude. Je sentis les mains froides du docteur sur ma peau. L'examen ne dura pas longtemps et je ne sentis rien.

« Un muscle un peu froissé peut-être mais rien de grave, tu seras remise demain. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

Il semblait sincèrement désolé occultant le fait que c'est moi qui l'avais attaqué, mais je ne m'empressai pas de le lui rappeler.

« Ca lui apprendra à sauter sur tout le monde »

Par contre, cela ne gênait pas Kazen de toutes évidences.

« Esmée serait ravie que vous passiez nous voir, elle a vraiment hâte de faire vos connaissances. »

« Et bien, qui pourrait vouloir décevoir une femme? Nous passerons avec plaisir. »

« Ce soir, la plupart d'entre nous ira chasser... »

« Vous avez un planning? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Aouch!Kazen! »

« Etes-vous libre demain soir? Passez vers 7 heures comme ça nous aurons le temps de se connaître mieux avant de regarder le match, continua Carlisle avec un petit sourire »

« C'est parfait. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, affirma mon mentor »

Et voilà la suite, j'avoue que je ne suis pas fan fan de ce chapitre, il manque quelque chose sans vraiment savoir quoi.

**au fait, y a un tout joli petit bouton vert qui n'attend qu'un clic de votre part**

et si vous avez des hypothèses, des suggestions ou des questions n'hésitez pas!


End file.
